Raising A Ruckus
by HawkReyer
Summary: Raising a child is a lot of work. Especially if it's a LeBeau. - Takes place five years after, "I Need To Think On It". ATTENTION - A warning will be posted before a chapter with mature content. STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

A gentle tap on his shoulder caused Gambit to open his eyes and see his daughter standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Wha' y' doin'?" He asked, quietly, lifting his head and looking at the clock that read '6:18'.

"You said we were goin' to the park." She whispered, loudly.

"Yeah, when de sun come up." He said, lying his head back down. "Come get me when de clock say eight. _Ça va_?"

"How long is that?" Leila asked, pouting.

"Not long, petit." He said, stroking her long auburn hair. "Now, go on an' play."

Letting out a loud sigh, Leila hung her head. "Okay." She said as she slowly left the room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Sighing as well, Gambit moved to his right side and cuddled close to Rogue, who placed her hand on his that draped over her waist. "Ya better take her." She said softly.

"I will." He said. "Jus' not at six in de mornin'."

Propping himself up on his elbow, he gently pulled on Rogue's shoulder, causing her to lie on her back. "What's on ya mind?" She asked, seeing him smirking at her.

"Figure since we a'ready awake..." He said, moving on top of her and kissing her neck.

"Whoa, hold ya horses, hun." Rogue said, gently pushing him off. "Ah've gotta be up in ten minutes."

"_Pourquoi_?" He asked.

"Ah'm goin' with Scott and tha Professor to Washington'." She said getting out of bed.

"Washin'ton'?" He asked, sitting up. "Why y' headin' dere, _mon amour_?"

"Because, there's another mutant who has issues touchin' people." She said, changing from her night gown into a pair of fitted jeans and a T-shirt. "Ah'm apparently tha go ta gal when these kids pop up."

"T'ought dat trip be next weekend." Gambit said, watching her put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Nope. It's today." She said.

"How long y' gonna be gone?" He asked.

"A week." She said, turning to him and smiling. "It'll go by fast, sugah."

"Well, at least y' be close." He said, sitting back on his hands.

"Not Washington D.C." She said. "Washington _state_."

"Oh." Gambit said, his mouth still open. "Shit."

"Watch ya mouth." She said, giving him that look.

"Sorry." He said as she walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. "Dat mean, y' ain' gonna be here for our anniversary, Wednesday."

"Ah know. Ah _tried_ ta push tha trip back, but this was our only opportunity ta talk with both of tha parents. But, hey, it's alright, lover." She said, hugging him. "We can celebrate when ah get back."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Oui." He said, feeling her pull away. "Can' believe it been five years a'ready."

"Seems longer, huh?" She asked, running her hand through his wild bed head.

Closing his eyes at the sensation, he then opened them when her hand was through combing his hair and he leaned in, kissing her softly. "Y' call me, eh? Check in?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, gently patting the side of his face. "Ah leave in a little bit. Ah've gotta go meet up with Scott and tha Professor. Ah'll see ya in a bit, alright sugah?"

He nodded as he watched her stand and walk to the door, opening it and closing it behind her.

* * *

Leila was bored. No one was awake to play with her and she had to wait until the clock said eight until she was suppose to wake her dad up. Putting her cars on the edge of the pool table, she raced them around until she threw them off, causing them to crash. She did it again and again until she heard someone in the kitchen. Smiling widely, she wondered if it was Uncle Logan.

Running into the kitchen from the entertainment room, she turned the corner to see Ororo. "Tante Ro!" She said.

"Good morning, child." Ororo said, kneeling down and hugging her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." She said as Ororo combed through her long hair. "Look."

Ororo smiled as Leila showed her the cars she had been playing with. "Are those the cars Bobby gave you?" She asked, seeing the girl nod.

"I've been racing them 'round the pool table." Leila said, watching Ororo stand and turn to make her tea.

"You know you are not suppose to play with the pool table." She said, seeing the girl pout her lips like a fish.

"I know." She said, looking down at her cars. "What time is it?"

Looking at the clock, she looked back down at the five year old. "Six thirty-two." She said, seeing the girl sigh. "What is wrong, child?"

"Mornin'." Rogue said, walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Leila said, running over and hugging her legs.

"Hey baby." Rogue said, picking her up and resting her on her hip as she walked over to the fridge. "Ya hungry?"

"Yeah." The girl said, looking in the fridge when the door opened.

"What would ya like?" Rogue asked, taking out the fruit bowl and a pack of vanilla yogurt.

"I wanna have pancakes." Leila said, looking at Rogue's face.

She chuckled. "Well, Daddy's the cooker." She said. "Run up and tell him ya hungry."

"But he said not to come back until the clock said eight." She said as she was placed back on the ground.

"Yeah, well, ya tell him Mommy said he needs ta get up, 'cause Mommy's about ta leave on her trip." Rogue said, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and preparing her breakfast.

"Okay." Leila said, running up the stairs, with her cars in her hands, and down the hall until she reached the bedroom door.

Opening it, slowly, she poked her head in and saw her dad still in bed. Quietly walking in, she climbed up on her mom's side and over to him, looking down at his face. He was asleep.

Again.

"Daddy." She whispered loudly. "Papa."

"Rawr!" He playfully roared as he sat up and grabbed her, causing her to squeal, tickling her for a few seconds.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Leila hugged him. "Mommy said you gotta get up and feed me, 'cause she's leaving on her trip." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Well, it be a good t'ing I love y' an' Mommy so much." He said, setting her to his right and throwing the covers off. "Y' go down t' de kitchen. I be right dere."

"Okay!" Leila said, jumping off the bed and heading out the door.

Running down the hall, she ran down the stairs and stopped once she came to the kitchen entrance, seeing her mom looking at her. "What have ah told ya about runnin' down tha stairs?" Rogue asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry." She said, walking into the kitchen and climbing up on one of the bar stools.

"It's alright." Rogue said. "Just as long as ya remember why ya ain't suppose ta."

"B'cause I could fall and hurt myself." She said, making her cars crash, softly, into each other on the island bar's counter top.

"That's right." Rogue said, turning to Leila and reaching out, combing through her hair. "Is Daddy awake?"

"Uh huh." She said, still playing with the cars some more.

"Good." She said, tucking her daughter's hair behind her ears. "Ah'll hang around until he shows up, then ah gotta go. Plane's a leavin'."

"I will watch her." Ororo said, with a smile. "I do not want you to be late and put yourself off of schedule."

"It's fine." Rogue said, leaning against the counter. "Ah'm the main attraction, so they can't leave without me."

"Ugh." Gambit moaned as he rubbed his face, walking into the kitchen. "Why we up so early on a Saturday?"

"Because ah'm about ta leave and ya daughter's hungry." She said, leaning against the counter.

Skipping over, Leila stepped on the tops of Gambit's feet and grabbed hold of his front pockets. "I want pancakes." She said excitedly, holding on as he carefully walked over to the coffee pot.

"Pancakes?" He asked, pouring himself a cup. "Y' don' want pancakes."

"Yes I do." Leila said.

"Non, y' don'." He teased.

"Yes I do!" She said louder.

"Non." He teased again.

"Yes I do!" Leila said loudly again, jumping softly on his feet.

"Remy." Rogue said. "People are _tryin_' ta sleep."

"Mus' be nice." He said, smirking at her as he placed his hand on Leila's head.

"And that ain't how ya ask when ya want somethin'." Rogue said, looking at Leila. "Ya know better."

"Can I _please_ have pancakes?" Leila asked, looking up at Gambit. "Please, please, _pleeease_!"

He chuckled as he pat her head. "Go sit." He said.

Pushing off his feet, Leila ran over and climbed up on one of the bar stools at the island bar as Scott and Charles entered the kitchen. "Good morning." Charles said with a smile as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Good morning." Ororo said, smiling back.

"Good morning!" Leila said, resuming her play with her cars on the counter top.

"Are you ready to go?" Scott asked, Rogue.

She nodded, taking another bite of yogurt. "Just say when." She said, looking over and watching Leila.

"How are you, Leila?" Charles asked, smiling at the little girl.

"Good." She said, not looking at him.

"Are you excited to start Kindergarten?" He asked her.

"Uh huh." She said, glancing at him.

"I say she skip Kind'rgarten an' go straight t' first." Gambit said, preparing the pancake badder. "My daughter be smart."

"She _is_ very advanced." Charles said, watching her some more as Jean walked in.

"Hey." She said with a smile, walking over to Scott and kissing his cheek.

"Hi Jeanie." Leila said, waving to her from the island bar.

"Hi Leila." She waved back, getting the girl to smile and go back to playing with her cars.

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked, looking down at Jean's pregnant belly.

Placing a hand on the, now showing, bump she sighed. "Alright." She said.

"Ah miss that feelin'." Rogue said, finishing her yogurt. "Ah loved bein' pregnant."

"Well, it's been rough for me." Jean said, walking over and sitting beside Leila at the bar.

"Yeah. Ah'm sorry gal." Rogue said, walking over and tucking the girl's hair behind her ears. "Ah had my rough moments, too."

"Made in China." Leila read on the bottom of one of the cars before flipping the other over. "Made in China."

Rogue smiled and lightly chuckled at the girl's random reading. "Good job, sugah." She said, patting her forearm. "Ya know what China is?"

"No." She said, rolling the cars on the counter top, looking at her mom.

"It's a country on tha other side of tha world." She said, seeing the girl's eyes grow wide.

"The other side?" Leila asked.

"I can show you, if you like." Charles said with a smile. "Follow me."

Climbing down from the bar stool, Leila followed Charles to his study where they made their way to a large globe. Reaching out, he turned it slowly until he reached Asia, stopping and pointing to China.

"That," He said, outlining the country. "Is China."

"And it's on the other side of the world." Leila said, spinning the globe slowly.

Charles chuckled when she let it spin quickly, causing it to go round and round. "That's correct." He said, watching her look at the globe. "Do you know where we live?"

"New York." She said.

"Can you find it?" He asked, stopping on North America.

She shook her head, watching him point to the edge of the land.

"We live right there. In the state of New York." Charles said watching her look closer.

Looking at him, she had a confused look on her face. "Is the Earth big?" She asked.

Charles smiled and placed his hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair. "Yes. The Earth is many, many, _many_ times larger than this." He said, watching her spin the globe again. "Perhaps your father can show you pictures of New York and the Earth today on his computer."

"Yeah!" She said, then calmed down. "But _after_ we go to the park."

"Of course." Charles said as he escorted her out of his study. "Priorities first."

Heading back into the kitchen, Leila noticed her mom sitting in the bar stool she had just been sitting in. Walking over, Rogue picked her up and kissed her cheek as she sat her on her thighs.

"What'd ya think about China?" She asked Leila.

She shrugged, making them laugh. "It's bigger than New York." She said, looking back at her mom and lifting her left index finger. "That's where we live."

"Ya correct." She said, watching Gambit turn around with one pancake on a plate.

"I do believe dis young lady asked fo' a pancake." He said, setting the plate down in front of her.

"_Merci_, Daddy!" She said.

"_Mon plaisir_." He said with a smile, turning around and plating up three other pancakes. "Got mo' comin' if y'all want 'em."

"I'll take some if you don't mind." Jean said.

"O' course." He said, setting a plate with two pancakes on it in front of her. "Anyone else? Scott? P'fessor?"

"No thanks." Scott said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Charles said.

Gambit smiled at Storm. "Ro? Y' know y' want a pancake." He said, seeing her smile. "Y' a'ways like de way I make pancakes."

"I will have _one_." She said, watching him plate the last one up and hand it to her. "Thank you."

"I think we better get going." Scott said, looking at Rogue.

After cutting up Leila's pancake, Rogue got up and placed Leila in the stool before she kissed the top of her head. "Ah'll see ya later, baby. Ah love ya." She said, hugging Leila. "Ya be good for Daddy and for every one here, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." She said, taking the fork and stabbing a piece of pancake.

Walking around and to the stove, Gambit turned to Rogue and kissed her. "Call me every day." He said, kissing her once more.

"Ya got it." She said, running her hand down the side of his face. "Ah love you."

"I love y', too." He said, letting his hand stay on her waist as long as possible as she walked away. "Y' be careful, now."

"Ah will." She said, turning and blowing him a kiss as she left the kitchen with Scott and Charles.

"This is really delicious." Jean said, taking another bite.

"Daddy is the best cooker in the world!" Leila said, stuffing another piece in her mouth.

Gambit chuckled as he reached over and ruffled her hair. "After breakfast we get our teeth brushed and den head t' de park, eh?" He said, seeing Leila's eyes widen.

"I'm done!" She said, hopping off the bar stool.

"Excuse me." He said, snapping his fingers and getting her attention. "Y' ain' had but four bites."

"But I'm full." Leila said, climbing back up and placing her hands on her stomach.

"Y' better eat dat pancake." Gambit said, pointing at her plate. "Y' need de strengt' anyway if y' wanna be runnin' 'round an' climbin'."

"Alright." Leila groaned as she picked her fork up and stabbed a piece of pancake, violently, causing the fork to clang loudly against the plate.

"Ey." Gambit said, his brows dipping. "We don' hafta go anywhere if y' gonna be actin' like dat."

"No!" Leila plead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Finishing up the rest of the pancakes, Gambit placed them in the fridge before he started to clean up. After Leila finished, she hopped off the stool and ran around the bar, grabbing Gambit's jeans.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth!" She exclaimed as she ran off and up the stairs.

"No runnin'!" He called out before sighing and shaking his head as he reached for his coffee cup and took a sip.

Storm smiled as she stood and cleaned her plate at the sink. "She has so much vibrant energy." She said, looking at Gambit.

"Gonna make her run all dat energy off at de park so I can sleep." He said, smiling back before looking at Jean. "T'ink yo' tired now. Jus' y' wait, chere."

Jean laughed. "Oh, I remember when Leila was a baby." She said, placing her hand on her belly. "I had a lot of late nights with you guys."

"She is a very special child." Storm said, placing her plate in the dishwasher to dry.

"Dat's wha' my Tante say." Gambit said as he look toward the kitchen entrance. "I'ma go check an' make sure she _actually_ brushin' an' didn' get sidetracked."

Jean and Storm laughed as he head toward the stairs. Walking down the hall and then turning left, he met Kitty when she walked out of her room.

"Man, sounded like a stampede." She smiled at Gambit as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"_Désolé_." He said. "We goin' t' de park."

"Nice! Have fun." Kitty said with a smile as she headed toward the stairs.

Walking to the end of the hall, he saw the bedroom door was wide open. When he walked inside, he smiled when he heard her humming a song she had made up while she brushed her teeth. Quietly making his way to the bathroom door, he stopped just before the door frame and leaned against the wall, listening to her. She continued to hum and then spit into the sink before running her toothbrush under the water, tapping it on the edge of the sink before placing it in the toothbrush holder and hopped down off of the step stool.

Coming quickly around the corner, she let out a yelp as she ran into Gambit. She giggled as she took a step back and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Did y' brush dem good?" He asked, kneeling down and seeing her nod. "Show me."

She gave him a big smile, showing her teeth. "See?" She asked, pulling the edges of her mouth with her fingers.

He smiled and pat her thigh. "_Bon_. Go get dressed." He said, standing and watching her run into her room.

Walking out of the hall and into his bedroom, Gambit sat his mug on the nightstand and then lied down on the bed. Rubbing his face, he closed his eyes and waited for her to finish.

"Bes' put some clean underwear on!" He called out.

"I did!" Leila called back from her room. "Daddy, I need help with my shoes!"

Gambit sighed. "Bring 'em in here!" He said, not moving as he heard her run into the bedroom.

He sat up when she jumped on the foot of the bed with her pink, light-up shoes. Taking her socks, he put them on her feet before he took her shoes.

"R'member how t' tie dem?" He asked, taking the laces. "Y' tell me de steps."

"Left over right." She said, seeing him do as she said. "Make bunny ears and then left over right."

After tying them, Gambit pat her left foot. "Y' do dis one." He said, watching her take the shoe laces.

"Left over right." She said, tying the first knot before dropping on lace and making a loop before doing the same with the other. "Make bunny ears and then left over right."

"_Fantastique_." He said with a smile. "It tight enough?"

Standing on the bed, she jumped twice. "Yeah!" She said as Gambit reached out and gently swat her left thigh.

"Ey! Dis ain' yo' bed." He said, standing and picking her up. "Ain' suppose t' jump on beds, anyhow."

"Can we go now?" Leila asked, placing her hands on the sides of his face. "Pleeease Daddy?"

He chuckled as he grabbed his mug and walked out, still holding her. "Y' need t' ask if ot'er people wanna go. Tante Ro might wanna join us." He said as he walked down the stairs and then sat her down on the ground where she ran into the kitchen.

"Tante Ro!" Leila called as she ran over to the table were Storm sat.

"Yes, child?" She asked, setting her magazine down and turning to her.

"You wanna go to the park with me and Daddy?" She asked.

"I would love to." She smiled, seeing the little girl's face beam with delight.

"Daddy, she said yes!" Leila said, turning around.

"Y' ask anyone else?" He asked, placing his mug in the sink before putting his hands in his pockets.

Leila looked at Kitty and smiled. "You wanna go to the park?" She asked.

"You know what? I would love to, but I can't this time." Kitty said, giving a weary smile. "I actually have a meeting today with Hank, but I _definitely_ will next time."

"Okay." She said, then turning around and looking at her dad. "What about Uncle Logan?"

Gambit shrugged. "Good luck findin' him, _petit_." He said, walking closer to them. "Go ask Jeanie fo' some help."

Nodding, Leila ran off down the hall and came up on Jean's office. Walking inside, she saw Jean typing away on her computer.

"Jeanie?" She asked, getting her attention.

Jean smiled as she turned and gave Leila her full attention. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked, placing her hand on the side of Leila's face.

"Can you find Uncle Logan?" Leila asked.

"Of course." Jean said, closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening them. "He's not here."

Leila slightly frowned. "Where is he?" She asked.

Jean shook her head. "I'm not sure." She said, combing through the girl's hair. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's probably running errands this morning."

Leila pouted before she looked up at Jean. "Do you wanna go to the park?" She asked, smiling.

Jean placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and rubbed her arm. "I can't right now. I've got to type some things for this coming school year. I'm sorry, Leila." She said.

"It's okay." Leila said as she left Jean's office and walked back into the kitchen to see her dad talking with Ororo. "Uncle Logan isn't here."

"Then it looks as if it is only us." Storm said, standing and taking Leila's hand.

* * *

After parking, Gambit and Storm unbuckled their seat belts before walking around and helping Leila with her seat belt. When it was off, she jumped down out of the car and ran off toward the playground equipment.

Grabbing the bag that held their water bottles, Gambit shut the door and locked it as they started toward the other side of the park. Hooking her arm in his right, Storm watched Leila as she climbed up the steps and headed toward the spiral slide.

"She never slows down." Storm said with a smile as she placed her left hand on her forehead to block the sun.

"Tell me 'bout it." Gambit said as they walked under a large tree and sat down on the bench. "She wearin' me out."

"She is keeping you young." Storm smiled, crossing her right leg over her left before resting her arm on his left shoulder.

"Don' feel like it." He chuckled, setting the bag beside him on the bench. "Part o' me is glad we only got de one. Don' know if I could handle two o' t'ree. Jus' de one drive me crazy."

Storm laughed. "Because she is inquisitive like you and always on the go." She said, looking out and watching Leila run up the slide, but slipping and sliding down.

"Oui, but she got Anna's temper." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Guess I deserve dat, no?"

Storm continued to smile as she pat his shoulder before turning her attention back to Leila. They watched as she ran around the equipment before climbing up the slide and then trying to attempt to climb on top of the monkey bars.

"Ey!" Gambit called out, standing up. "Y' get down from dere!" Leila looked at him before she climbed back down and slid down the slide. "Dis girl."

"Sometimes you need to let them learn the hard way." Storm said as he sat back down and leaned back on the bench.

"I know, but..." He said, watching her say hi to another kid that walked up to the playground equipment. "Don' like seein' her in pain."

"Of course not." Storm said, patting his shoulder. "No parent wants to see their child in pain. It is your job to protect them."

They were quiet as they watch the two children play, racing around the equipment before they ran over to the swings.

"I a'ways wonder wha' kinda powers she gonna have." Gambit said with a soft smile. "Is it gonna be somet'in' like mine or Anna's or somet'in' completely different?"

Storm looked at him and smiled. "We will not know until she is older." She said, looking over at Leila. "But it is interesting to think about."

"At least she won' be scared." He said, looking at Storm. "She been growin' up around mutants her whole life."

"That is true." Storm said, as Leila grabbed their attention.

"Daddy! I need you to push me!" Leila called from across the park, waving her left hand at him.

Gambit smiled as he stood and head over to the swings where he went behind her and began to push. The other child's mother walked over and helped her own daughter, smiling at Gambit.

"She's adorable." The woman said. "How old is she?"

"T'anks. She five." Gambit said, smiling back.

"So is mine." The woman said, still smiling at him. "Is she in school?"

"She be startin' dis fall." He said, as they both continued to push their children.

"Which elementary?" The woman asked.

"Home schooled, actually." Gambit said.

"Wish I could home school." The woman said. "I'm working full time."

"It's rough." He said as Leila turned around.

"My daddy's a mutant." Leila said, smiling.

Gambit noticed the woman's smile fade as she stopped pushing her daughter and stopped the swing, looking at her watch. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. It was nice meeting you." She said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her back to their car.

Sighing, Gambit stopped pushing Leila and placed his hands on his hips. "Why are they leaving?" Leila asked as her swing slowed down.

"Y' can' go tellin' people dat I'm a mutant." He said, stopping the swing and picking her up.

"Why not?" She asked as they walked over to Storm.

"B'cause people are scared o' mutants. I know y' don' understand, but y' will." He said, setting her down.

Storm placed her hand on the side of Leila's head, pulling her close. "Come, child." She said as they walked to the car.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just a little something to get you guys curious._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this little story. If so, I'll continue it.**_

* * *

As the jet landed on the private runway, Rogue sighed. It had been a long, non-stop flight to Washington state, but they were finally there. She couldn't wait to get on solid ground and stretch her legs, getting some fresh air while at it.

"Ah'm gettin' restless." She said, smiling at Charles, who smiled back at her.

"I could use a walk around." Scott said, flipping a few switches as the jet came to a crawling halt.

Un-fastening her seat belt, Rogue stood and head for the door, opening it and flying down, landing on the Tarmac and taking in a deep breath of the air. "Weather's nice." She said, looking back at the two men that had accompanied her.

Taking out her phone, she turned it on and smiled as she dialed Gambit's number. She couldn't wait to hear Leila's voice.

Walking over and grabbing her suitcase, she smiled wider when Leila answered the phone. "Hey, baby." Rogue said, following Charles and Scott to a sedan that they had rented for the week. "Where's Daddy?" Placing the suitcase in the trunk of the car she climbed in the back seat.

"_He's sleeping_." Leila said on the other end.

"He's sleeping? Did ya wear him out?" She asked.

"_Yeah. We went to the park and then swimming._" The girl said.

"Ah'm glad he took ya swimmin'. Did ya have fun?" She asked, listening to her sweet voice.

"_Mm hmm_." Was all she said, making Rogue smile.

"Well, give Daddy tha phone. Ah wanna talk ta him. Ah love you." She said, not hearing her daughter respond.

Silence came over the phone and then she heard Leila's efforts waking Gambit up. Rogue couldn't help but lightly laugh at the scene she pictured in her head. Ever since Leila had learned to walk, she had been wearing them out and instead of sleeping lightly, Gambit slept hard and through everything these days.

A groggy voice answered the phone. "_'Ello?_" He asked.

"Hey handsome." She said, seeing Scott smile as they climbed into the sedan.

"_Chere. Y' finally made it, den_?" He asked, a yawn masking half of the question.

"Yep. Just landed." She answered as Scott slowly pulled the sedan out of the airport and on to the highway toward their hotel. "So, ya took Leila swimmin'?"

"_Oui_." He said. "_Dat girl a li'l fish. Swam fo' two hours._"

"She's always loved swimmin'." Rogue said, still smiling. "Ah miss ya already."

"_Me, too_." He said. "_De week go by fast, mon amour. Den y' be home. How was de flight?_"

"Not bad." She answered as she looked out of her window at the scenery. "Slight turbulence, but it ain't nothin' Scott couldn't handle. Ah was a little worried about a thunderstorm over the Midwest, but we were able to avoid it."

"_Bon_." She knew he was smiling. "_When y' meet de kid an' de parents?_"

"We decided on Monday. That way, tomorrow we'll be rested so any questions they have can be answered. Ah'm kinda nervous." She chuckled.

"_Don't be. Y' de best at dis_." He said, encouraging her. "_Dat kid wanna join once dey know 'bout how y' couldn' control yo' powers eight years ago_."

"Has it been eight years?" She asked,seeing the hotel as they pulled into the parking lot.

"_A'most_." He said. "_I can a'ways remember dat, b'cause it was frustratin'._"

"Oh, ah remember." She smirked as Scott parked the car. "Well, lover, we're at tha hotel. After we get checked in and get some sleep, ah'll call ya again."

"_Sounds good._" He said.

"Ah love ya." She said with a smile as she opened the car door.

"_Love y', too. Get some sleep_." He said.

"Ah will. Bye." She said, hanging up the phone as she grabbed her suitcase and walked into the lobby with Scott and Charles.

* * *

Setting the phone on his chest, Gambit closed his eyes again. He was hoping to fall back to sleep, but movement on the bed caused him to open his eyes and see Leila standing beside him, holding on to the headboard as she looked at the large photo of him and Rogue sharing a kiss on their wedding day.

"Wha' y' doin', petit?" He asked, seeing her look at him with a smile.

"Was I there?" Leila asked, making him smile as he sat up and got on his knees beside her.

"Y' were right over here." He stretched his arm over, causing her to hold on to the headboard as he deliberately tried to push her back. "Tante Ro was holdin' you." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Was I a baby?" She asked, leaning against him as he hugged her.

"Mm hmm." He said, kissing the back of her head. "Were a tiny baby. Dat was five years ago."

"I'm five." Leila said with a smile as she looked back at him.

"I know, an' it makes me sad." He said, making a sad face, causing her to giggle. "Don't want y' t' grow up."

"But I have to." She said, receiving another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"I know." He smiled as he gently pat her thigh. "Le's go see wha' everyone's doin', eh?"

Climbing out of bed, they put their shoes on before leaving the room. Leila slipped her hand in Gambit's as they walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, her face lit up when she heard Logan's voice.

Letting go of her dad's hand, she ran into the kitchen and hugged his legs. "Uncle Logan!" She said, causing him to chuckle.

"Hey, kiddo." He smiled, patting her back before he picked her up. "What's up?"

"Where have you been?" Leila asked, placing her hands on his face, feeling his beard.

He smiled. "I had to take care of a few things in town, but I'm done for the day. What did ya wanna do?" He asked, noticing Gambit walk in with a smile as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Well, Daddy already took me to the park and we went swimming." She said, looking at him. "But we can go to the park again."

"Non. Y' had enough sun fo' de day." Gambit said, leaning against the island bar counter.

"Daddy says no." Logan said, smiling at Leila as he sat her back down on the ground. "Anything else ya have in mind?"

"Um." She thought, her eyes flying open with excitement. "We can play cars! Bobby got me some new cars!"

"I'm sure he did." Logan said, rolling his eyes at Gambit. "The man doesn't know how to shop for little girls."

Gambit shrugged. "Don' care if she don'." He said smiling. "At least it be descent toys, no?"

"Agreed." Logan said, suddenly being drug into the entertainment room by Leila.

* * *

Setting her suitcase on the end of the bed, Rogue sighed. The room was calm and cold and it caused her to shiver. Sitting on the end of the bed by her suitcase, she hugged herself before she lied back. She would need to go over their plans for meeting the teen and their parents on Monday.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her iPad and opened the files Charles had provided for her. Looking over the first page, it was apparent that the teen couldn't control their powers. They had severely wounded four students and killed two during the incident.

Sighing, she went to the next page, learning that the teen's powers were healing but deadly. They, from what was described, were the exact opposite of hers. Instead of draining life and energy, they filled at an alarming and deadly rate.

"So much energy was surged into those kids they exploded..." She stopped reading and sat up, closing her iPad before reaching for her phone.

She needed to distract herself from the mental image, so she dialed Gambit's number. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was Eight. That meant it was eleven in New York. After the third ring, he answered the phone.

"Hey, hun. Ah hope ah didn't wake ya." She said, crossing her legs on the bed.

"_Non_." He answered. _"Jus' __typing t'ings up fo' de new school year. Everyt'in' a'right? Y' sound a li'l distant_."

Rogue smiled. "Even this far apart, ya know when somethin's wrong." She said, picking a piece of lint off of her khakis.

"_Wounldn' be a very good husband if I didn'._" He said.

She nodded. "Ya right and ah'm glad ah have ya." She said, sighing. "Ah needed ta get my mind off of tha report about this teen. Their powers are... Well, powerful."

He was quiet before he asked. "_Dey kill someone?_"

"Yeah." She answered, lying back on the bed. "Two, accidentally."

"_Wha' kinda powers dey got? Do y' know?_" He asked.

"Ah can only describe it as tha exact opposite of mine." She said.

"_So den... Dey fill people with power?_" He asked, making her nod.

"Pretty much. That's how it's explained in tha report." She said, lifting her hand and running it through her curley hair. "Those kids exploded, Remy. All that power surgin' inta them, they just..."

"_Ey_." He said, getting her attention. "_Y' gonna help dem, Anna."_

She smiled warmly. "Ah hope so." She said, looking out the window at the setting sun coloring the sky. "Since we had Leila, ah've been even more so aware of children and their well being. When a child is hurt, ah can't help but think about her."

"_I know_." He said, softly on the other end. "_It be de same fo' me, chere._"

"They're only twelve, though they call them a teen in tha report." She said, rolling on to her right, facing away from the window. "Ah feel for 'em. My god, they're still a kid."

"_Don' act so surprised._" He said, cutting her off. "_Dis is normal. 'Bout de time it suppose t' happen. Jus' be dere fo' dem an' listen t' dem. Y' good at dat._"

"Thanks, hun." Rogue smiled. "Ah love ya." She said.

"_Love y' too."_ He answered.

"Well, hey, ah'll let ya get in bed. Ah'll call ya tomorrow." She said, sitting up.

"_Sounds good._" He said.

"Give Leila kisses for me." She said, still smiling.

"_Will do_." He said. "_Y' get some rest._"

"Ah'll try." She said. "Night, lover."

"_G'night._" He said, before he he hung up.

Letting out another sigh, Rogue tossed her phone into her bag before she got up and head into the bathroom. A bubble bath sounded wonderful at the moment, so she got everything ready and soaked in the hot water.

Lying her head back against the edge of the tub, she closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to say to the teen on Monday. "Teen." She said, coldly as she opened her eyes and reached for her body wash. "They're twelve years old."

After her bath, she changed into her night gown and climbed into bed. Opening her iPad again, she continued to read the files, knowing Charles would want to talk about them tomorrow over breakfast wit Scott.

* * *

Yawning and stretching his arms over his head, Gambit let out a deep breath as he looked at the clock. "Two?" He asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. "Damn."

Closing his laptop, he sat it on the nightstand before he got up and head into the hall and to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he brushed his teeth before heading down stairs and into the kitchen for some water.

When he entered, he saw Logan sitting at the bar. "Wha' y' doin' up, _mon ami_?" Gambit asked, grabbing a bottled water from the pantry and twisting the cap off.

"Could ask ya the same thing, Gumbo." He smirked.

"Teacher shit." Gambit said, hopping on a barstool beside Wolverine.

"Just got back from Sam's." Logan said, turning to face Gambit.

Taking a swig, Gambit nodded. "How is Sam?" He asked. "Hadn' been in over six mont's."

"Eh, he's been better. He broke it off with his guy." Logan said, scratching the side of his face. "So, he's been pretty down about that."

"Dey were toget'er fo' a long time, no?" He asked, seeing Logan nod.

"Several years." He said.

"Why Sam call it quits?" Gambit asked, setting the bottled water down on the table.

Logan sighed as he leaned against the bar. "Found him in bed with another dude." He said.

Gambit raised his eyebrows. "Fuck. Dat has ta be hard on 'im. All t'ose years toget'er and he goes and t'rows it all away. Sam's a good _homme_, why would someone do dat t' him?"

"People are assholes." Logan said. "Relationships can be a shit hole."

"Only if y' don't find de one fo' you." Gambit said, smiling.

"Yeah." Logan said, not really agreeing or disagreeing. "Well, I'm off to bed. You wanna hit the Danger Room later today?"

Gambit shrugged. "Sure. Jus' gotta find someone t' watch Leila." He said, standing when Logan did.

"Get Kitty to watch her. She can play with Madison." He said as they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Maddy's only t'ree. Don' t'ink Leila wanna play wit' a t'ree year ol'." Gambit said as they reached the second story.

"Kitty and Craig have watched her before. Plus, Leila's good with other kids. She'd probably help them out by wearing Madison out." Logan said, making Gambit chuckle.

"_C'est vrai_." Gambit said as he stopped at Logan's door. "We'll see wha' happens. Get some sleep, _mon ami_."

"You too, Cajun." Logan said, receiving a pat on his back before he entered into his room.

After Wolverine closed the door, Gambit made his way around the hall and to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he took his shirt off and kicked his shoes over to the closet before he stripped from his pants and climbed into bed. Reaching over, he turned the lamp off before me made sure the alarm clock wasn't set. Rolling on to his stomach, he closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep.

* * *

The alarm on her phone, woke her up in a startle. Sitting up, Rogue reached over and turned it off before she lied back down. The time change was killing her, but she climbed out of bed to start her day. Yawning, she got dressed before heading down for breakfast. As soon as she entered, she saw Charles and Scott taking a seat at a table on the far end. Smiling, she waved at them as she gathered a plate of food before getting a glass of apple juice and heading over to meet the men.

"Mornin' y'all." She said, sitting down across from Scott.

"Good morning." Scott said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

Rogue shrugged, opening her biscuit. "Alright, ah guess. Always different when ya ain't in ya own bed." She said, spreading strawberry jam on the biscuit.

"Did you get a chance to look at the reports?" Charles asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ah took a look last night." She said,setting her knife down. "Ah hate tha fact this kid is twelve and they've already killed two people, accidentally of course, but still. They're a kid."

"I know what you mean." Scott said, taking a bite of his pancake.

"Professor, ah feel like kids, nowadays, are getting their powers younger and younger." Rogue said, looking at him. "Could tha mutant gene be gettin' stronger?"

Charles sighed. "It is possible that, over the coarse of several generations of mutants in a family, that the gene has gotten stronger. Although, it isn't uncommon for a twelve year old's powers to manifest that early, it isn't the normal, either." He said, looking at her and adding a small smile. "I sense you're worrying about this young teen."

Rogue forced a half grin. "Ah can't help it, Professor." She said. "It's tha mommy in me that worries."

"That's part of the reason I brought you along, other than the fact you know about the other aspects of their situation." Charles said. "You're the living proof, that any power can be controlled. It just takes a little time, practice and effort."

"Ta say tha least, it ain't easy." Rogue said, her phone buzzing in her pocket. "Ah'm sorry." Taking her phone out, she read the screen, seeing it was Gambit. "Excuse me."

"Of course." Charles said.

Hitting 'accept', Rogue put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, suddenly smiling wider. "Mornin' baby. Did ya sleep alright?"

Scott smiled, noticing her change in tone and knew it was Leila.

"Did Daddy read ta ya last night before bed?" She asked. "Well, ah'll have ta have a talk with him about that." Charles and Scott smiled. "Are ya now? Well, ya lucky duck. Play nice with her. She's only three, so she ain't as advanced as ya. Advanced means, she can't read or talk as great as ya, 'cause she's a toddler. Yep, ya got it. Alright, love ya, sugah pop. Bye."

Listening for a bit, she realized, Leila hung the phone up, so she put it back in her pocket. "Giving a daily report?" Scott asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Rogue smiled, cutting a piece of waffle. "She's gonna be spending the afternoon with Madison."

Charles smiled. "It's exciting watching my students grow and have children of their own." He said, causing Rogue to smirk.

"Even if they're accidents." She said. "Leila's tha best accident that could've ever happened ta me and ah'm sure Kitty and Craig would agree with Madison."

Scott smiled. "Well, it took Jean and I several years, but we've finally got one on the way." He said. "Now I know how Remy felt when you were pregnant with Leila. It's amazing, seeing those sonograms. Like I'm in a dream or something."

Rogue nodded, smiling warmly. "Ah loved being pregnant." she said,taking a sip of her juice. "Ah just wish we were able ta have another."

"Has Hank found anything to help fight that toxin running through his blood?" Scott asked.

Rogue shook her head. "Not that ah've heard." She said. "Remy has his bi-annual check up next month."

Leaning back in his chair, Scott tapped his fingertips on the tabletop. "It's amazing that those people actually developed something capable of destroying the reproductive system of mutants. Of all the organs in the body, they chose _that_."

"Because some people still feel mutants are an abomination. A blight on the earth." Charles said. "That facility in Texas was developing this. They want to make sure mutants die out. Though, I believe, that will _never_ happen. There will always be a mutation, of some sort, taking place in the body."

Stabbing a piece of waffle, Rogue shook her head. "Ah always wished we'd blown that place to Smithereens." She said. "Thanks ta them, we can't have any more children. It's a shame they can't see we're human, too, and have lives just like normal people."

"But they don't see us as 'normal people', Anna." Charles said.

"Ah know, Professor." She said, quietly. "Ah'm just rantin' and ravin'. It makes me so angry."

Charles smiled. "You have every right to be angry, but we can't bring ourselves to their level. We must be the example." He said, causing her to nod.

"You guys could always adopt." Scott said with a reassuring smile. "Maybe that's something you could explore."

"Maybe." Rogue said, looking across the table at Scott. "We ain't ever really discussed that before. Ah ain't opposed ta adoptin', but ah know that some men have a thing about that."

"With Remy being adopted himself, he might want to." Scott said. "Anyway, just a thought."

Rogue nodded. "No, ah appreciate it. We ain't never talked about adopting." She said, taking another bite before finishing her thought. "But if we did, we'd hafta jump through some hoops. They ain't exactly adopting kids out ta mutants."

"I'll look into it with you." Charles said. "In the meantime, let's enjoy our breakfast."

* * *

Humming a tune, Gambit poured himself a cup of coffee before he walked over and out the sliding glass door that led to the pool. Taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs, he took in a deep breath of the crisp, morning air before he took a sip.

Hearing running up ahead, he fixed his gaze on the garden and watched for whoever it was to run out. Hearing a giggle, he knew it was Leila and smiled when she ran out and toward him.

"Why y' out here by yo' self?" He asked, taking another sip of coffee.

Leila stopped and shook her head. "I'm not!" She said, pointing to the garden. "Uncle Kurt is out here with me!"

Just then, Kurt appeared beside Leila and grabbed her, making her giggle uncontrollably. "_Haben Sie_!" He said, laughing himself. "I got you!"

"Not fair! Daddy was talking to me!" She said, giggling.

"Don' go blamin' me, _petit_." Gambit said, smiling at his daughter. "Y' let yo' guard down."

Kurt let go of Leila and crouched down beside her, placing his hand on the top of her head. "I believe zat you are it." He said.

"Aw! But you're too fast!" Leila said as he stood.

"I vill not use my powvers. I promise." Kurt said, placing his right hand over his heart.

"And, you can't climb!" Leila threw out one last rule.

Kurt laughed. "I vill not use my powvers and I vill not climb." He said, as he kissed the top of her head before running off. "Start counting!"

Gambit smiled as Leila covered her eyes and faced him as she began to count. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

The sliding glass door broke his attention and Gambit looked back to see Storm and Jean walk out. "_Bonjour, beautés_." He said as they walked over and took a seat on the bench.

"Nine! Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Leila said as she took off toward the garden.

"Hide and seek?" Ororo asked with a smile.

"An' I t'ink tag. Not sure." Gambit said, taking a sip of his coffee. "How y' feelin', Jeanie?"

Jean nodded and smiled as she placed her hand on her belly. "I feel pretty good right now." She said, receiving a pat on her thigh from Ororo.

"Y' let me know if y' need somet'in', _chere_. I be happy t' run an' get it fo' you." He said, smiling as he stood and walked over, sitting between them. "Anyt'in' at all."

"Thank you. I will." She said with a smile.

He looked at Storm and then back at Jean. "Start m' day off b'tween two beautiful women. Can' ask fo' not'in' better dan dat." He said, winking at Jean.

"Mr. LeBeau, you are a married man." Ororo joked.

He smiled as he took another sip of his coffee. "Where are you?" Leila called out. "Uncle Kurt?"

The three mutants turned their attention to Leila and watched as she searched for her uncle in the garden.

"No climbing!" Leila called out.

"I am not climbing!" Kurt called back.

Turning her attention behind her at the large tree, she smiled as she quietly walked over and giggled before quickly going around and grabbing Kurt's sleeve. "Gotcha!" Leila squealed as Kurt picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness." Jean said, covering her eyes.

"She be fine." Gambit said, waving his hand. "She use t' dat kinda playin'."

"Anna doesn't protest?" Jean asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. "She know dat I wouldn't drop her, ever." He said, looking back over at Kurt as he threw her up in the air and caught her. "See? She like it."

"Okay, zat is enough for today." Kurt said, placing her feet on the ground.

"Aw! But why?" Leila asked, looking up at him.

Smiling down at her, he placed his hand on her head and knelt down. "I must go and do my daily studies." He said, patting her head before he stood. "Wve can play later when I am done."

"Okay." Leila said as he waved and headed toward the mansion. "Why does Uncle Kurt always have to study?"

"Come here." Gambit said with a smile as he motioned for her to come closer.

When she did, he picked her up and sat her in his lap, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"Uncle Kurt be goin' t' talk t' de man upstairs." He said, smiling at her.

"God?" She asked, looking to her left.

"Oui." He nodded. "Uncle Kurt be a good man an' he keep bein' good b'cause he studies."

"Do you study?" She asked. "Because you're good."

Gambit kissed her cheek. "You an' Mommy de reason I be a good man." He said looking at Jean and Ororo. "An' Tante Ro an' Jeanie, I guess."

"Thanks for including us." Jean said, gently nudging him.

Leila looked at Jean and then down at her stomach. "Is that where babies come from?" She asked.

Gambit chuckled as he kissed the back of her head. "Mm hmm." He said. "When a mommy an' a daddy decide dey wanna have a baby, dat baby den lives in de mommy for nine, long, grueling mont's."

Jean and Ororo laughed as Leila smiled. "Can you and Mommy decided to have a little sister for me?" She asked.

Kissing the back of her head again, Gambit hugged her tight. "We see, eh?" He asked. "When Mommy get back, I talk do her. _Ça va_?"

"Okay." Leila said as she hopped down off of his lap and ran back into the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: The question was asked by a guest reviewer, "What toxin?". _****_The answer can be found in chapter 47 of my other story, "Need To Think On It".  
You don't HAVE to read my previous stories, but I guess it wouldn't hurt for times like these. I'll try and post references when I can remember._**

* * *

After throwing his last card, Gambit retracted his bow staff and stood up straight. "End program." He said, turning and heading to the doors of the Danger Room.

"What's wrong?" Wolverine asked, jogging to catch up to him.

Shaking his head, they went through the doors and stopped in the halls of the lower levels of the mansion. "Jus' a bit distracted." He said, placing his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"What's on your mind?" Logan asked, taking his cowl off.

He shook his head again. "Jus' t'inkin' 'bout everyt'in'." He said, looking at Logan. "Leila growin' up fast, no?"

Wolverine smiled as he pat Gambit's right shoulder. "Does she know how to drive now?" He joked, causing a smirk to form on Gambit's face.

"Non." He said, looking up at the ceiling. "Prob'bly could."

"Girl's too damn smart for her own good." Logan chuckled as the elevator stopped and opened.

"Oui." He joined in with the laugh.

"Let's go to Sam's." Logan said as they head for the stairs. "You need a beer."

Gambit shook his head. "Bar ain' no place fo' a married man." He said, starting their trek up the stairs.

"Hey, I know Anna doesn't like ya going, but she ain't here and there isn't anyone there at this hour." He said. "Come on. Plus, Sam would love to see ya. You'd probably cheer him up and make his day."

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Gambit looked down at Logan. "A'right, but yo' buyin'." He said, seeing Wolverine accept that answer.

"Sure. See ya in fifteen." He said as they left and got ready.

* * *

Pulling into the bar's parking lot, both Wolverine and Gambit got out of the Jeep and head inside. "Remy!" Sam called as he ran around the bar and hugged him tight. "You just made my day. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Chuckling nervously, Gambit pat his shoulder. "I t'ink I do." He said as Sam pulled away and looked at Logan.

"How did you get him to finally get his ass in here?" Sam asked as they head to the bar.

"Anna's outta town." Logan said, seeing Sam nod and wink.

"Boss is away, so you gotta play huh?" He asked with a playful grin.

"Remy don' play no games when _mon amour_ be gone. Be a fait'ful husband." He said, taking a seat on a bar stool.

"Good." Sam said, getting their usual drinks. "I'm sure Logan told you how _faithful_ Cole was."

"_Oui_. Sorry 'bout dat, _mon ami_." He said, taking the glass from Sam and taking a sip.

"I loved that man, goddammit." Sam said, placing a bottle in front of Logan. "Apparently, I couldn't give him what he wanted."

"Ey, Cole be a asshole. Y' deserve tons better." Gambit said, as Sam leaned against the bar.

"You know what?" Sam said, standing and leaning back against she counter. "Tonight, I'm gonna go out to the club and get shitfaced. I'm single now."

"Be careful." Logan said. "There are some real punks out there that just want some ass."

"Well, that's all I want right now." Sam said. "I'm done with relationships. Haven't had sex in, probably, eight months?"

"Damn. An' I t'ought I was havin' a dry spell." Gambit said, making Sam laugh.

"But seriously." Same said. "Relationships are too hard. I think I'm gonna just make myself happy. Do whatever I want."

"Amen to that, kid." Logan said, lifting his bottle at Sam.

"You're lucky to have found someone, Remy." Sam said with a smile. "Part of me wishes you were single."

"An' into dudes." He said with a smirk.

Sam laughed. "Well, yeah." He said.

"Sorry, _mon ami_, but I like my women." He said, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip of his dark beer.

Smiling, Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "How long is Anna outta town?" He asked, watched as Gambit swallowed the beer and sat his glass down.

"Week." He answered. "We celebrate our anniversary when she get back."

"Oh, right! That's," Sam thought as he used his left index finger and counted in the air. "Wednesday."

"Mm hmm." Gambit nodded. "Give me more time t' t'ink o' somet'in'."

"And I'm sure whatever you think up will be romantic and sexy as hell." Sam said with a smirk.

"Jus' glad I can still get it up, no?" He joked making them laugh.

"You have plenty more years of great sex." Sam said, shewing his hand at Gambit. "You're still a young pup."

"Don' feel like it at times." He said with a smile. "Leila be wearin' me out."

Sam smiled at the mention of Leila. "How is that beautiful girl? I haven't seen her since she was probably two or three." He said, seeing Gambit's smile widen.

"She be good." He said, gently tapping the side of his glass. "She five, now."

"Holy fuck." Sam said. "Damn, the years fly by."

"Tell me 'bout it." Gambit said, taking a sip of his beer.

"You guys got any plans for another?" Sam asked, seeing the change in Gambit's demeanor. "Maybe that wasn't the best question."

Shaking his head, he sat his glass down and looked at the dark beverage. "Can't have any more." He said, glancing up at Sam.

"Oh." Sam said, pouting in thought. "Was the pregnancy hard on Anna?"

"Non, ain't Anna." He said. "It be me."

"I'm sorry, Remy." Sam said, reaching out and placing his hand on Gambit's. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I need you t' take yo' hand offa mine." He said with a smirk.

Sam retracted his hand as if he were about to get bit by a poisonous snake. "Shit, sorry. Instinctive reaction to comfort." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"S'okay." Gambit said, tapping his fingers on the bar top.

"It's those damn eyes, isn't, Sam?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Sam laughed. "It's everything about this man." He said, making them laugh.

* * *

"So, we're meetin' on neutral ground?" Rogue asked, looking over the files on her iPad.

They had met in Charles' room to go over the details of when they met the teen's parents. They had decided meeting them in a public place would keep the parents from making any outbursts or causing any scenes while they met.

"Correct. They agreed to meeting us at the plaza in town. There's a small diner we'll converse in." Charles said.

"Ah'm all kinds of nervous." Rogue said, smiling sheepishly.

Charles smiled. "Don't be." He said. "There's nothing to be nervous about. All they can do is tell us no."

"But what if that kid wants ta come with us?" Rogue asked.

"They still live with their parents and they aren't eighteen. It's the parents' choice." Charles said.

"Ah think that's a lot of crock." Rogue said, hearing a buzz and watching Scott grab his phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry. Excuse me." He said, standing and leaving the room.

"They are still a minor." Charles continued on with the subject at hand. "If the parents care about their child's wellbeing, they'll let them live and work with us."

"And if they don't, ah feel like they'll be sellin' them ta tha next highest bidder ta experiment on." Rogue said in an irritated tone. "Ah hate how we've become lab rats ta some."

Scott walked in quickly. "Professor, I have to head back." He said, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Jean's having contractions." Scott said, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Oh my god." Rogue said, standing up. "She ain't but five months. Are ya sure ya can fly tha plane with that on ya mind?"

"I'll book a flight. You guys keep the Blackbird in case everything goes according to plan." He said. "I've got to get back."

"No. Take the Blackbird. It will be a straight shot back." Charles said.

Rogue walked over and hugged him. "She'll be fine. They'll both be fine." She said. "Keep us informed."

"I will. Good luck tomorrow." He said, shaking Charles' hand before he head out of the room.

Looking at Charles, Rogue sat back down at the small table. "Have ya tried contacting Jean?" She asked.

"I'm doing that now." He said, placing his hand on his forehead and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Come here, Leila." Kitty said, taking the girl's hand and walking her down the hall and away from the commotion that had gathered in Hank's lab. "You wanna go with us to take Scarlet to the vet?"

Leila's eyes shot open. "Yeah!" She said, jumping slightly.

"Alright. Let's head upstairs and you can help Craig carry her." Kitty said. "We've got to let your dad know, too."

Walking upstairs, they head into Kitty's room where Craig was putting Scarlet in her cage and Madison was coloring. "Hey, Leila." Craig said with a smile. "Y' comin' wit' us?"

"Yeah." She said, walking over and looking inside Scarlet's cage.

"I'm going to let Remy know we've got Leila. I'll meet you downstairs." Kitty said with a smile.

"A'right." Craig said, watching her leave before looking down and Leila. "Scarlet ain' feelin' t' good."

"Is she sick?" Leila asked, putting her fingers in the cage.

Craig smiled as he took her hand and pulled it away. "Yeah and she might not like y' puttin' yo' fingers in t'ere. She might bite ya." He said, rubbing the girl's back before turning to his daughter. "Maddie, y' ready t' go, love?"

Madison smiled as she closed her coloring book and set her crayons down on the bed before sliding off. Taking Scarlet's cage, Craig and the two girls left and head down to the garage. Grabbing a booster seat for Leila, he put it in the back seat beside Madison's car seat and helped them get buckled in. Opening the driver side, Kitty walked in and Craig walked around, opening the car door for her.

After buckling up, they head out if the garage and toward the veterinary hospital. "So, Leila." Kitty said, looking back at the girl. "Would you like to go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Leila said, her face beaming with joy. "I love the zoo!"

"Me too!" Kitty said, matching her enthusiasm. "We'll invite your dad."

"And Tante Ro and Uncle Logan?" She asked.

Kitty shrugged. "Sure. The more the marrier, right?" She said, still smiling as they pulled into the vet clinic.

* * *

Jean closed her eyes tight and Gambit knew she was having another contraction. Placing his hand on her head, he stroked her hair and smiled once the contraction was over and she looked up at him.

"I want Scott here." She said, looking at her lap, catching her breath.

"He on his way, _chere_." Gambit said, patting her shoulder. "Jus' don' let dat baby come now, eh? Need t' keep in dere."

"Well, that isn't really up to me." She said, placing her hand on her belly as she looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Thanks for staying with me."

"_Pas de soucis_." He said, smiling back. "Jus' returnin' de favor."

"I'm most certain that these are Braxton Hicks contractions." Hank said, looking over a clip board as he walked into the room. "I remember Anna having the same scare."

"_Oui_." Gambit said, looking at Jean. "Ain' de real t'ing yet."

"It sure feels like it." Jean said, looking at the door as Storm entered.

"Is everything alright?" Storm asked, walking over and standing beside Gambit.

"Jus' havin' a bit o' Hicks." Gambit said with a reassuring smile, patting Jean's knee.

Storm smiled as she placed her hand on Gambit's arm. "I can stay if you need to go get the groceries for the school year." She offered.

"Ain' a big deal." He said. "Don' gotta whole lot goin' on nohow."

"Where is Leila?" Storm asked.

"Wit' Kitty and Craig." He answered. "Dey were watchin' her while I went out wit' Logan."

"To the bar?" Jean asked.

"Jus' t' say hi t' Sam and have a beer." He said.

"You know Anna does not approve of your being in a bar." Storm reminded him.

"It was jus' t' visit Sam." Gambit said. "Hadn' been in mont's. Dat a crime?"

"Married men shouldn't be in bars." Jean said, joining in.

"Jus' can' win." He said with a smile as he looked at Storm. "Y' know I don' play games, _chere_."

"But why would she be having these this early?" Hank said to himself, loud enough for them all to hear. "I suppose it does happen. Though, Anna didn't have these until later on in her pregnancy."

"Y' talkin' t' us, _mon ami_?" Gambit asked, seeing Beast look in their direction.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, my friends. I'm thinking out loud." He said, walking over and standing on the other side of Jean.

"Should I be worried?" Jean asked.

He shook his head. "I'm going to call a friend." Hank said, looking at Gambit. "Miranda Whitte."

"Ah, she be good, _chere_." Gambit smiled, reaching out and patting her leg. "Dat be who delivered Leila."

"I remember." Jean said with a smile. "She was nice."

"She knows more about this subject than I." Hank said.

"An' y' know a lot." Gambit said.

"Let me call her." Hank said, walking toward the desk in the back of the lab.

"How 'bout y' get a hot bat' and take it easy?" Gambit suggested.

"It might help." Storm agreed.

"Alright." Jean said, holding her hand up for Gambit to take.

"I help y' get up dere." He said, helping her out of the bed.

Standing on either side, they walked Jean up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

Getting into the car, Craig sighed as he buckled Madison up before walking around and opening the door for Kitty. After Kitty buckled Leila up, she sat down and closed the door, watching Craig as he walked around and got in. Placing the key in the ignition, he turned the car on and put his seat belt on before he pulled out and headed back toward the mansion. Kitty looked at Craig and gave a small smile as she reached over and placed her hand on his forearm. He looked at her and forced a smile as he pulled on to the highway.

"Why did we leave Scarlet there?" Leila asked.

Turning around, Kitty smiled at her. "Because she was really sick." She said. "She's not going to come home with us."

"Where Scarlet?" Madison asked, joining in.

Reaching back, Kitty placed her hand on her daughter's knee. "Scarlet isn't coming with us. She has to stay there." She said, feeling herself get teary-eyed.

"Are they going to make her feel better?" Leila asked.

Craig nodded. "Yeah. She ain' gonna feel no mo' pain." He said, wiping his eyes.

Kitty knew Leila and Madison were confused, but she didn't elaborate on the subject and what was happening. "You going to be okay?" She asked Craig.

"Yeah." He nodded again, glancing at her with a smile. "I be fine."

The rest of the ride home was quiet and the girls didn't put up any fuss as they drove into the garage of the mansion. Getting out, Kitty opened the door and helped Leila out of her seat. She chuckled when the little girl ran to the garage door and ran inside.

Running into the kitchen, Leila stopped and looked around for her dad. "Daddy?" She called out, seeing a few students look at her.

"He was in Hank's office." One of the boys said as she ran out and down the hall toward Beast's lab.

Running in, she stopped when she saw Beast. "Do you know where Daddy is?" She asked, walking up to him.

Hank smiled as he stood and picked her up. "I do not, but perhaps we can find him together." He said as he walked out of his office holding her.

As they head down the hall, Beast stopped at the gym and poked his head inside. He saw Bobby and a few students working out and they made eye contact.

"Have you seen Remy?" He asked, seeing Bobby shake his head.

"Nope." He said, smiling and winking at Leila. "Good luck."

"He may be with Logan." Hank said, looking at her.

"Uncle Logan?" She asked, playing with the fur on his face.

Hank chuckled as she twirled it around her fingers. "Yes. Uncle Logan." He said as they left the gym and went back down the hall. "There he is."

Leila turned and looked down the hall to see him walking toward them with Storm. "Daddy!" She said, squirming down and then running toward him.

He smiled as he knelt down and greeted her with a hug. "Dere my li'l girl." He said, picking her up. "Where y' beed? I t'ought Kitty and Craig sell y' fo' at least two hun'red bucks."

"She is worth more than that." Ororo said, placing her hand on the girl's back.

"Daddy, guess what?" Leila asked.

"Hmm." Gambit thought. "Y' got t' drive de car."

Leila giggled. "No." She said. "Guess!"

"You..." He thought again. "Flew t' Mars."

"No." She said, still giggling.

"Um..." He started. " You joined de Avengers."

She laughed. "No!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Good." He said. "Don' know, den."

"We're going to the zoo with Kitty tomorrow." She said.

"Oh, we are? Well, good t' know y' makin' plans fo' me." He said, combing through her hair. "Have y' ate yet?"

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"Den le's go get somet'in', eh? Tante Ro can join us." He said, looking at Storm.

"I would be honored." She said.

"What we eatin'?" He asked, looking at Leila, as they head toward the garage.

"McDonald's!" Leila exclaimed.

"Non. We ain' eatin' dat crap." He said, opening the garage door and grabbing the keys for the sedan. "Where yo' booster seat?"

"In that car." She pointed to Craig's car.

"Well, dat ain' no place fo' it." He said, setting her down and walking over to the car, opening the back passenger door and getting her seat out. "Now den, wha' did y' wanna eat _ot'er_ dan McDonald's."

"Um..." Leila thought as she climbed up into her booster seat and watched her dad buckle her belt. "Pizza!"

"Pizza?" He asked, looking at her with a confused look. "Well, if dat wha' y' want." He stood and looked at Ororo. "Pizza alright, _chere_?"

Storm smiled and nodded. "Pizza is quite alright." She said as they got in the car and headed toward the regular pizza shop.

* * *

"Have ya heard anything from Jean?" Rogue asked, walking into the room where Charles sat in his chair by the window.

Turning to her, he smiled. "Jean is fine. They we're labor contractions." He said. "Scott is still heading back. She needs him."

"Ah hear that." Rogue said, tucking her hair behind her right ear. "First time ah ever felt that, dadgum, all ah wanted was for Remy ta be right there with me."

Charles smiled and nodded. "Seems so long ago." He said, seeing her smile form.

"Yeah." She said, hugging herself. "Ah want another."

"Have you two tried, despite the situation?" He asked.

Rogue nodded. "All tha time." She said, taking a seat in the chair closest to him. "We try thinkin' there'll be a chance somethin' will happen, but it never does. Ah don't know why we even bother."

"Don't give up." Charles said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe Hank will finally find a breakthrough cure that will reverse the damage done."

"Ah don't see how that's possible, Professor." She said, shaking her head. "It's been making its way through his body for six years. It's a wonder it hasn't killed him. And trust me, ah worry about that every day."

"Well that, apparently, isn't the reason it was created. We've learned that." Charles said, placing his hands on the arm rests of his chair.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Ah'm sorry ah'm unloadin' all this on ya." She said, looking at him.

"Don't be sorry." He said with a reassuring smile. "You are one of my former students and I see you as a daughter."

Rubbing her thighs, she took in a deep breath before letting it out. "Well, ah guess ah should focus on tomorrow's meetin' with that child's parents." She said, standing. "Ah'm gonna go hit tha town. Ya wanna join me?"

Smiling, he shook his head. "You go on. I would only be a bother." He said, causing her to laugh.

"Ya call, sugah." She said, waving. "Call me if ya need anything."

* * *

_**A/N: Tried to crank this out ASAP. With the recent loss of my grandfather, it's been hard trying to focus. The next chapter of this story, and "Mighty Thin Ice", will probably be postponed until I can get my bearings. Thanks for reading thus far and I promise what you wanna see will be in future chapters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue sat on the bed in her hotel room and looked over the TV guide channel list. The day seemed to just drag on and on. Tomorrow couldn't get here sooner, in her opinion. She just wanted to be done with this whole trip. Being here gave her an eerie feeling and the people looked at her and Charles as if they knew they were mutants. She knew it was just because they were new to the town. It was small, after all. Maybe a thousand people? She couldn't recall how many actually lived there, but it was enough to start up a mob if need be.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it before it gave its second ring. Without looking at who was calling, she answered it, glad that someone was finally taking her mind off of things.

"Hello?" She asked, changing the channel on the TV.

"_Hey, it's Scott._" He said. "_Just checking in to see how you're doing._"

She smiled, pausing her channel surfing. "Ah'm alright." She said, setting the remote beside her on the bed. "Wishin' tomorrow would get here sooner."

She heard him give a light chuckle. "_Yeah. I remember my first recruitment._" He said.

"Well, this ain't my first recruitment." Rogue said, leaning back on her left hand. "It's just my first recruitment without ya there ta keep things civil."

"_You'll be fine._" He said on the other end.

"Ya know dang well ah've got a temper, Scott." She said, sitting up straight. "What if ah blow my top and screw up tha whole deadgum thing?"

"_The Professor wouldn't let that happen. Besides, you know how to control it._" He said.

"We'll find out, ah guess." She sighed, hearing a slight silence between them. "How's Jean doin'?"

It was his turn to sigh. "_She's good. Just a faulse alarm, is all._" He said.

She nodded. "Good." She said, standing and walking over to the window of her room. "Well, ya know if ya need anything, Remy will be more'n happy ta help."

"_He's already offered. Thank you._" Scott said.

Rogue could hear a little bit of noise on his end and listened closely. "What's goin' on?" She asked, smiling at some ruckus being made.

He chuckled. "_Your daughter just brought a turtle into the kitchen._" He said, causing her to shake her head and lightly laugh.

"That girl." She said, watching the cars drive by. "Ah swear, her daddy would let her get away with murder."

"_Well, can you blame him?_" Scott asked.

"Ah guess not." Rogue said, still smiling as she took a chunk of hair and twirled it around her fingers. "Is he busy?"

"_No._" Scott said. "_We just finished dinner._"

"Can ya have him call me?" She asked.

"_Of course._" Scott said. "_I__'ll let you go._"

"Ah don't mean ta push ya off tha phone." Rogue said, shaking her head.

"_No, it's alright. I'll call back tomorrow evening if I don't hear anything from you or the Professor first._" He said. "_Have a good night and good luck._"

"Thanks. Ya too, Scott." She said, taking the phone from her ear and pressing 'END CALL'.

Crossing her arms just under her bust, she waited for her phone to ring. Her eyes focused on, what almost, turned into a wreck in front of the hotel and she was glad she was on the third floor away from it all. Looking at the horizon, she watched as a few birds flew by in the distance in a V formation. They had to have been ducks or geese preparing for the winter.

When her phone rang again, she looked at the screen and smiled before answering it. "Hey, sugah." She said, turning around and walking toward the bed.

"_Wha's up?_" She heard Gambit ask as, what sounded like, an airplane pass by in the background.

"Where are ya?" She asked, stopping and sitting on the bed.

"_Outside._" He said, his voice suddenly sounding distant. "_Dat's far enough! Dat pond be perfectly fine fo' him!_"

Rogue shook her head, realizing he was making Leila return the turtle to the 'wild'. "Sounds like ya had an eventful evening." She said with a smile.

"_Shyeah._" He let out a forced chuckle. "_Y' g__ot no idea, chere. When y' away, dis girl walk all over me._"

"Well, ya need ta do somethin' about that, then." She said, looking down at her flats before kicking them off.

"_Y' know she a'ways get her way wit' me, mon amour._" He lightly laughed.

"Oh, ah know. She's got ya wrapped around her finger." She said, hearing him laugh again.

"_C'est vrai._" He said in agreement. "_So, she made plans fo' us t'morrow._"

"Did she, now?" She asked, interested in what he was going to say.

"_Mm hmm. Goin' t' de zoo wit' Kitty and Craig. Ro an' Logan invited, also._" He said, she just knew he was smiling and that made her own smile widen.

"Looks like ya gonna have some great father/daughter time." She said, running her fingers through her curly hair.

"_If she don' drive me crazy, first._" He said.

"Why do ya say that?" She asked, hearing the squealing laughter of little girls in the background.

"_She gettin' int' all kinda o' trouble._" He said, suddenly chuckling and his voice was distant again. "_I tol' you!_"

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked as she smiled.

He chuckled for a few short moments. "_Tol' dem de turtle was gonna make a mess if dey mess wit' him too much._" He said.

Rogue shook her head. "It peed on her, huh?" She asked.

"_Yep._" He said. "_Now she know t' listen t' me._"

"Make sure ya get her a bath." She said, listening to the laughter.

"_Oh, I'ma t'row her in de tub ASAP._" He said, his voice sounding distant again from him pulling the phone away. "_Come on back, now! We gotta get y' in de tub!_" Rogue continued to smile as she heard him argue with Leila. "_'B'cause I said! __Chere, I'ma hafta t' let y' go. Dis girl ain' listenin' an' I t'ink I'm gonna hafta go round her up._"

"Alright." She said, standing up from the bed. "Call me before ya go ta bed."

"_Of course._" He said, the laughter growing louder. "_Call y' in a few._"

"Okay." She said, hearing him end the call.

She shook her head and lightly laughed. It must have been a big hoopla, because he had ended the call rather quickly. Leila was a handful with the two of them and with Gambit by himself, Rogue felt a little sorry for him.

"He can handle it." She said, as she walked over and closed the window's curtains before stripping and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"Close yo' eyes. Don' want any soap in dem." Gambit said, taking a cup and letting it fill with water from the tub. "Tilt yo' head back jus' a bit."

With her eyes closed, Leila leaned her head back a little and held on to Gambit's hand as he rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Repeating this two more times, he pat her head before he pulled the stopper and stood up, grabbing her towel.

"A'right. All done." He said, holding the towel open for her as she stood up.

She let out a giggle as he wrapped her up and picked her up, taking her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "I wanna sleep with you." She said.

"Non." He said, setting her on her bed before turning and grabbing her pajamas from her dresser. "Y' stay in yo' room t'night."

"But I wanna sleep with you." Leila said, putting on her sad puppy dog face.

Turning around, he looked at her and smiled before he shook his head. "Le's make a deal, eh?" He said, getting her attention. "If y' can stay up 'til I finish typin' t'ings fo' my class, den y' can sleep in my bed. _D'accord_?"

"Okay!" She said standing and jumping on the bed.

"Get yo' clothes on, girl." He said, gently grabbing her arm and stopping her jumping. "Don' be jumpin' 'round naked. Dat ain' wha' ladies do."

Leila was still smiling as she pulled the shirt over her head before she put the rest of her pajamas on. Picking her up, he took her into his bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Le's get yo' hair brushed." He said, grabbing his comb and walking over to sit beside her.

Humming a tune, she made him smile as he combed through her long, wet, auburn hair. When he finished, she crawled up to head of the bed and got under the covers. Kicking his shoes off and taking his socks off as well, Gambit grabbed his laptop and sat down beside her on the bed. He winked at her as she sat up and leaned against him, watching as his computer booted up.

"Gotta stay awake, now." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I will." She said, leaning her head against his left arm.

"Should I read y' a story?" He asked with a smile.

"No." She said, watching his fingers type in the password to unlock the computer. "I'm not gonna fall asleep, remember?"

"Oh, dat's right." He said, hugging her before he opened the document he had been working on. "B'fore I start, I gotta call _maman_."

Leila jumped up with excitement. "Can I talk to her, first?" She asked.

"_Absolument_." He said, taking his phone out of his front right pocket and pulling the number up and handing her the phone once it began to ring. "Y' talk t' her first."

With a smile, she took the phone and put it to her ear. Gambit turned his attention to his computer screen, knowing full well that she would still fall asleep by the time he finished.

"Hi Mommy!" Leila said, watching the computer screen and the words that formed.

"_Hey baby girl!_" Rogue matched her enthusiasm. "_How was your day?_"

"Good." She said, tucking her legs underneath her.

"_Ah heard ya found a turtle this evening._" Rogue said. "_Tell me about that._"

"It wasn't very big." Leila said. "I could pick him up."

"_Did he like that?_" She asked.

"No." Leila said. "He tried to bite me and he leaked on my clothes."

Rogue laughed. "_That's because ya were messin' with him._" She said. "_Are ya in bed?_"

"I'm in bed with Daddy." Leila said with a smile. "He said I could, if I stay up until he finishes typing."

"_Well, lucky duck._" She said. "_Is Daddy busy?_"

"He's typing." She answered before she looked at him. "Are you busy?"

Gambit shook his head and smiled. "I ain' never busy." He answered.

"No, he's not busy." Leila said into the phone.

"_Let me talk ta him._" Rogue said.

"Okay." Leila said, handing the phone to her dad.

Chuckling, he put the phone to his ear. "_Bonjour, maman_." He said, hearing her chuckle on the other end. "A'most f'got t' call."

"_Doesn't surprise me one bit, ya swamp rat._" She said. "_How's tha material comin' along?_"

"Eh, it be a'right, I guess." He said, looking over the words he had typed. "I be gettin' a second opinion b'fore school starts."

"_Don't doubt ya self, hun. Ya do this every year._" Rogue said. "_Ya classes are well received and tha students always have tha highest scores._"

"B'cause cookin' ain' dat hard." He said, putting his arm around Leila as she cuddled closer to him. "Anyone can do it."

"_Ya know that ain't true, sugah._" Rogue said. "_Ya had a few students that just couldn't grasp it._"

"Dat's true." He said, thinking back on his second and third years of teaching. "Don' get why dey couldn' understand it. It be simple measurin', no?"

"_Some kids just don't learn as quickly as others._" Rogue said. "_That's where ya need patience._"

"Hard fo' me when dey be actin' a foo'. 'Specially dem boys." He said, beginning to lightly rub Leila's arm as she rest her head on the side of his chest.

"_Ah know, but ya gotta learn ta be patient._" She said. "_They're just bein' typical teenagers. Ah'm sure ya remember how ya were when ya were that young._"

"Well, I wasn' in no school." He said, looking down as he felt Leila hug him.

"_Ah wasn't talkin' about school. Ah meant ya attitude._" Rogue said.

"_Oui._ I was a bit o' a handful." He said, hugging Leila back and smiling down at her as she closed her eyes. "Don' y' go fallin' asleep."

"I'm not." Leila said, forcing her eyes open.

He heard Rogue lightly laugh. "_Always makin' bets ya know ya gonna win._" She said.

"'Specially wit' dis girl." He said, lightly combing through her damp hair. "She walk all over me if I didn'."

"_What are ya talkin' about? She already does, sugah._" She said, causing him to laugh.

"Mm hmm." He said, looking down at her as the silence on the phone grew.

"_Remy?_" Rogue asked, breaking the awkwardness of the quiet.

"Hmm?" He asked, listening intently at the serious way she said his name.

"_How do ya feel about adoptin'?_" She asked.

He was caught off guard by the question. "I... don' know. Never t'ought 'bout it." He said, still combing through Leila's hair.

"_Well, ya don't have ta answer now._" Rogue said. "_Ah just want ya ta think about i._"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"_For what?_" She asked, the confusion in her voice ringing out clearly.

"I know how much y' want anot'er baby." He said, watching Leila's head get heavier and her fight the sleep. "An' I can' give dat t' you."

"_Don't ya dare be sorry, Remy._" She said. "_It ain't ya fault. If it's meant ta be, then we'll have another._"

"A'ready been tryin' fo' t'ree years." He said, feeling Leila's head rest in his lap. "Don' t'ink dat's gonna be happenin'."

"_And that's why ah brought up adoptin'._" She said. "_Just think about it, alright lover?_"

"Oui." He said. "A'right."

"_Ah'll let ya get that little girl in bed. Ah'm sure she's fallin' all kinds of asleep._" She said.

He chuckled quietly. "She a'ready out." He said, looking down at her.

"_She's gonna be sad when she wakes up and finds out she lost the bet._" Rogue said, as Gambit placed his laptop beside him.

"She know de rules." He said, placing his hand on her head gently.

"_I miss ya._" She said, causing him to smile.

"Miss y' too." He said.

Hearing her take in a deep breath and letting it out, she sighed. "_Well, ah'll call ya tomorrow after tha meetin'._" She said.

"Sounds good." He said, leaning his head back against the headboard and looking up at the ceiling.

"_Je t'aime._" She said, causing him to smile at her pronunciation.

"_Je t'aime aussi_." He replied. "Sleep well."

"_Night._" She said, before hanging up.

Setting the phone down, Gambit gently got up and took Leila in his arms. Taking her to her room, he pulled the sheets down and lied her down, gently. She moved a little, but she was out like a light. Kissing her forehead, he placed his hand on the side of her face and looked at her. Adopting might actually be a good idea. Leila needed another sibling. He enjoyed growing up with Henri, after he had been adopted, and he didn't want to deprive her of the opportunity. Kissing her one last time, he turned the light out and made sure the nightlight was on before he head back across the hall and into his bedroom.

* * *

When her alarm went off, Rogue sighed. She hadn't gotten any sleep. She was nervous about today and there really wasn't any reason to be. Sitting up, she turned her alarm off and got out of bed. She washed her face and brushed through her hair before she returned to her bed and turned the TV on, searching for the news. When she found it, it was nothing but sad stories. People dying in car wrecks, bank robbers shooting tellers and the last story was about a mutant that had taken a few people hostage in order to get seen by the ER. The man was obviously insane and that wasn't going to help them in their cause.

Finally turning the channel, she found the cartoons and smiled when she saw Leila's favorite cartoon on. Reaching for her iPad, she looked through the files once more, making notes about what she wanted to say and bring up to the parents and the child. Rogue found herself so at ease with the cartoons running, she didn't realize it was time to go until there was a knock on her door. Lifting her head, she sat her iPad down on the bed and walked into the living area and over to the door, looking through the peep-hole. Seeing the Professor, she opened the door and smiled, allowing him to enter.

"Mornin'." She said.

"You aren't dressed?" He asked.

Rogue looked down at her pajamas and tank top before she looked at the clock. "Good Lord!" She said, surprised. "Ah'm sorry, ah got so engrossed with tha files this mornin', ah wasn't watchin' tha clock."

Charles smiled as he wheeled himself inside, letting the door close behind him. "It's quite alright." He said, seeing the children's cartoon on. "There's till plenty of time. At least a good twenty minutes before we have to leave. If you need to get something to eat-"

Grabbing her dress slacks and a bright green blouse, Rogue shook her head as she head for the bedroom. "Nah, ah'll be fine. Plus, ah can grab a snack at tha diner." She said, closing the bedroom door.

A few moments later, she came out running her fingers through her hair before she put it up in a bun. Grabbing her iPad and purse, they head out the door and down to the parking lot. When they arrived at the diner, Rogue put the car in park and looked around. There were hardly any cars, but the place was open.

"Looks deserted." She said, killing the engine and looking at Charles. "Ya ready?"

He nodded as Rogue got out and walked around, helping him with his wheel chair before they entered the diner. According to her, they were early, so they sat down at a fairly large table so the five of them to talk. With every person that came in, Rogue's adrenaline pumped and she finally had to calm herself down. It was as if her body was preparing her for a fight. Seeing a couple with a child walk up to the door, Rogue knew it was them by the way the man looked around as if they were breaking some kind of law just for being there.

When they entered, Rogue stood and smiled. "Hickerson?" She asked, getting their attention.

"Yes." The man said as they walked over and shook their hands.

"It's nice ta meet y'all." Rogue said, winking at the young girl. "Must be Dani."

The girl nodded and the dad put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Let's just have a seat and discuss what we came here to discuss." He said.

"Of course." Rogue said as she sat down with them.

"We understand that you have immense, uncontrollable power, Dani." Charles said.

"Talk to me." Mr. Hickerson said.

"Ya ain't tha one with powers, Mr. Hickerson." Rogue said, seeing Charles put his hand up for her to stop.

"Mr. Hickerson, I don't mean any harm." Charles said.

"James, we're here for Dani." Mrs. Hickerson said.

"Ah know what ya goin' through, sugah." Rogue said with a warm smile. "Ah wasn't able ta touch anyone for almost twelve years before the Professor, here, helped me learn ta control it."

"Why did it take so long?" Mr. Hickerson asked.

Rogue felt her temper start to rise. "Because ah was too, standoffish. Too stubborn ta even try, thinkin' it was just meant ta be that way." She said, turning her attention back to Dani. "That was almost eight years ago and now ah'm married and we have a five year old daughter."

"And she's a mutant, too, I bet." Mr. Hickerson said, coldly.

"Ya know what." Rogue snapped at him, but calmed once Charles put his hand on her forearm.

"Mr. Hickerson, why are you so defensive? We're here to try and help your daughter. Isn't that what you want?" He asked.

"I want my daughter to be _normal_." Mr. Hickerson said.

"She _is_ normal." Charles said.

"Like _hell_ she is." He said, his voice raising slightly. "She's killed people. That isn't normal, _Professor_."

"This is why we're divorced." Mrs. Hickerson said. "Because you can't control your _goddamn_ temper."

"_Both_ of you, shut the fuck up!" Dani said over them, causing them to look at her with surprise. "This meeting is about _me_ and I'm going to make the decision whether I want to go with them or not."

Rogue smiled on the inside. The girl was tough, no doubt, and she was finally fed up with it all. The fact that her parents were divorced had probably played a part with it, as well.

"Dani," Charles began with a smile. "Would you like to come to New York for a week and take a look at the school? If you decide it isn't for you, we'll bring you right back. No questions asked."

Dani thought about it before she looked at her mom and dad and then at Charles. "I've never been outside of Washington, before." She said, with a smile. "I wanna go."

Rogue smiled before she glanced at her parents. "We'll leave whenever you're ready." Charles said, handing her a card. "This is my personal number. Give me a call when you're packed and we'll come pick you up."

Mr. Hickerson stood up and stormed out, getting into the car and leaving the diner parking lot. "Your father's an ass." Mrs. Hickerson said, as Dani tucked some hair behind her right ear and chuckled. "I'm glad you wanna go. It sounds like a great place for you."

"All of the students there are like you." Charles said. "They're all mutants and are all learning to control their abilities. Some take more time than others, but the end result is the key. Complete control."

Dani smiled. "I'd like to be able to control this." She said, looking down at her hands. "I don't want to hurt any more people."

Rogue smiled. "Ya gonna learn, hun. Heck, ah'll even be ya guidance councilor if ya like." She said.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Dani asked, looking at Rogue.

"Ah absorb people's powers and memories." She said. "So, ya can imagine tha party that's been goin' on in my mind."

Dani snickered as she looked at her mom. "I guess we can head home so I can pack." She said, seeing her mom nod.

"Thank you for everything, Professor Xavier." Mrs. Hickerson said, shaking both Charles and Rogue's hands.

"It's our pleasure to help." Charles said as they stood and left the diner.

Rogue sighed before she rest her chin on her left hand. "Well, ah was expectin' a fight there for second." She said, looking at Charles.

"You did a good job in keeping yourself in check." He smirked. "I know your _Southern Sass _gets the best of you, at times."

She smiled and winked. "Well, ah'm just glad ya were here ta calm me down." She said, looking back at the diner entrance. "Ah wanted to knock his dang teeth out."

* * *

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm so busy with work and working on my cosplay. I just happened to get this chapter finished in free time while the paint was drying._**


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the kitchen wing of the mansion, Gambit set his mug of coffee down on his desk before he sat and started up his lap top. Plugging his computer into the printer, he opened the files he needed and began to print them. Watching them spit out one by one, he took another sip of his coffee and let out a sigh. He was on his fifth cup and it was just past one. His phone rang and he set his mug back down, knowing full well who it would be. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he was surprised to see his father was calling.

Pressing 'ANSWER', he dipped his brows as he put the phone to his ear. "I can' talk right now." He said, looking back at the papers that kept printing. "I'm busy workin'."

"_Den y' jus' go right on and keep workin'._" Jean-Luc said. "_I ain' callin' y' anyhow. I be callin' dat beautiful grand daughter o' mine._"

Gambit smirked. "Well, she ain' no where 'round." He said, clicking on the second set of papers to be printed. "Ain' no tellin' where she is."

"_Y' jus' let her roam 'round?_" Jean-Luc asked.

"She get outta dis place wit' all dese people here, I be impressed." Gambit said, taking the stack he had just printed and placed them on the desk.

He heard his dad chuckle on the other end and smiled, himself. "_Wha' y' got planned fo' t'day?_" He asked.

Setting the phone on the desk, Gambit turned the speaker on. "Headin' t' de zoo after I finish dis paperwork." He said, taking the stack and straightening them up as he tapped them on end before lying them back down.

"_De zoo be a big hit?_" Jean-Luc asked.

"A'ways a big hit wit' her." Gambit said, reaching for his coffee. "She like de giraffes."

"_Dey be beaux animaux._"

"I t'ink dey weird lookin'." Gambit said, hearing him laugh on the other end.

"_Dey t'ink de same t'ing 'bout you._" He said, making Gambit smirk.

"Pro'lly." Gambit replied, taking a sip of coffee. "_Comment est tout le monde_?"

"_Fine. Everyone be fine._" He said, a bit of silence before he continued. "_Dere be a bit o' rough 'n tumble two weeks ago b'tween de clans, but it be fine. Bella Donna sort dat all out. Fo' de most part, we get along fine. Dere be a few young'ns dat'll try t'eir luck, once in a while, but dey soon find out dat ain' acceptable_."

"Learn de hard way." Gambit said, watching the printer spit out the last paper.

"_Oui_." Jean-Luc said. "_How dat bride o' yo's?_"

"_Très bon_." Gambit replied. "She act'lly outta town."

"_Pourquoi?_" His father asked as he selected the third pages to be printed.

"Business." He replied as the printer pulled the first sheet of paper and did its thing. "Expectin' her t' call soon."

"_Den I bes' get m' ass off o' de phone den._" Jean-Luc said with a light laugh. "_Y' have Leila call me later. I ain' heard her voice in too long._"

"_D'accord_." He said, setting his coffee mug down. "Talk t' y' later."

"_Bye, son._" Jean-Luc answered before he hung up.

Lightly tossing his phone on the desk, he ran his fingers through his hair before he leaned back in the chair. He had to print five more pages before they could head to the zoo.

"Need some water." He said to himself as he looked at his coffee mug.

With his phone ringing again, he glanced at it and saw that it was Rogue calling this time. Leaning forward, he grabbed his phone and slouched back down in the chair as he answered it.

"_Bonjour_." He said, with a smile.

"_Hey_." He heard her say on the other end, knowing she was smiling.

"Y' sound in good spirits." He said, crossing his right leg over his left.

"_Well, ah am._" She said. "_Just got back from meeting that kid and her parents._"

"So it be a girl." He said, straightening the pages as the last spit out. "How dat go?"

Rogue sighed. "_Well at first, tha father wouldn't let us get a word in edge-ways_." She said. "_But then the girl just had enough and told her parents off. Her mother's all for lettin' her come check us out, which is what she's gonna do._"

"So den, de trip cut short?" He asked, leaning over and pressing print for the next page.

"_Mm hmm."_ She answered. "_Everything went so smoothly, ah just might be back before or on Wednesday._"

"_Bon_." He said, knowing he would have to think of something quicker than planned for their anniversary.

"_Now what time tomorrow or Wednesday, ah don't know. We'll just see how things play out._" She said, changing the subject. "_Did y'all already head ta tha zoo?_"

"Non." He said, straightening the stack of papers on the desk before setting them down in a seperate pile. "Need t' get some last minute t'ings done fo' school. We goin' after."

"_And how long's that gonna take?_" Rogue asked. "_Ya know Leila ain't very patient._"

"Oui, she take after me." He said with a smile. "I be a'most done. Just got t'ree mo' pages t' print. She playin' right now, so I got time."

"_Ah miss y'all so much._" She said. "_Ah can't wait ta get home._"

"Y' be home soon." He said.

"_Ah know._" She said, letting out a sigh. "_Did Leila complain about wakin' up in her own bed and not our's?_"

Gambit shook his head. "Non. She didn' put up a fuss. She know how de game be played." He said. "Didn' even bring it up."

"_She probably forgot._" Rogue said.

"Dat girl be smart. Don' fo'get t'ings dat easily." He said. "Can' believe she startin' school."

"_Ah know._" She said. "_Ah want her ta stay my little girl._"

"Me too, _chere_." He said, taking the papers and printing the next set.

"_Tha woman Jean hired ta teach all tha little ones seems nice._" She said.

"Only met her once." Gambit said.

"_So have ah, passin' her in tha hall._" Rogue lightly laughed. "_She has a little boy, same age as Leila._"

"Dat be de rumor." Gambit said. "Sure dey b'come friends and run 'round causin' all kinds o' trouble."

"_Gettin' inta trouble. That sounds familiar_." She said, and he knew she was smiling.

"_Oui_. She take after you." He joked, hearing her laugh.

"_Yeah right. Ya wish._" She said, still chuckling before she let out a sigh. "_Well, hun, ah'm gonna let ya go. We're gonna grab a bite ta eat here in a bit. Have fun at tha zoo._"

"A'right. I talk t' y' later, den." He said, sitting up in the chair. "Love you."

"_Love ya, too. Bye_." She said, hanging up.

Setting his phone down on the desk, he clicked on the next set of pages to print. Only one more set after this and then they could head out. As the pages printed, Leila walked into the room and he looked at her and smiled.

"Well, dere's my li'l girl." He said with a smile as she walked over to him.

"Are you done?" Leila asked, looking up at him.

"_Oui_. Jus' got one more set o' pages t' print after dis." He said, picking her up and sitting her on his left knee. "I jus' talk t, Mommy. She be comin' home t'morrow."

"Really?" Leila's eyes went wide with excitement, making him smile.

"Mm hmm." He said as the last page printed and he chose the next set to be printed. "Wha' y' been doin' all day?"

"Well, I was with Bobby on the patio playing cars." She said, reaching over and touching the desktop, feeling the smooth, cold wood underneath her fingers.

"An' den wha'?" He asked, starting to put the pages in order as the last page printed, stapling them together.

"Uncle Kurt told me a story." She said, sliding off his knee and watching him staple the papers.

"Oh? Wha' story he tell?" Gambit asked.

"About a boy named David." She said, looking up at her dad. "He fought a Giant named Goliath and killed him."

Gambit smiled, knowing what she was talking about. "A boy did dat? He musta been a mutant, no?" He suggested, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he stapled another stack.

"No, he wasn't." Leila said in all seriousness. "He had a slingshot and hit him right here. Between the eyes!" She gestured with her hands on her forehead.

"How big was dis Goliah _homme_?" He asked.

"Taller than you." Leila said reaching up as high as she could on her tip toes. "As tall as the ceiling!"

Gambit widened his eyes in surprise. "Whoa! Dat be tall." He said, the last page printing. "Push righ' here fo' me."

Picking her up, he held her over the desk and she pushed on the stapler and stapled the small stack of papers.

"Dere. T'anks fo' yo' help, _petit_. Y' ready t' go t' de zoo?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said, her excitement suddenly overflowing.

"Den, le's gat'er everyone up and get goin'." He said, setting the papers down in a neat stack and turned his laptop off before he picked Leila up and head out of the room.

* * *

Mentally sighing, Rogue pushed her rice around on her plate before taking her glass of water and taking a sip. "Is something the matter?" Charles asked, getting her attention.

She smiled and shook her head. "Ah'm just exhausted. Still tryin' ta catch up from the time change." She said, stabbing a piece of her grilled chicken and taking a bite. "Ah'm sorry ah ain't much of a travel partner."

"Please." Charles said with a smile. "You're much more exciting company than Scott, but don't tell him that."

Rogue chuckled. "Ah can only imagine what that guy talks about." She said, letting out the sigh she had been holding back and keeping in her mind.

Charles kept his eyes on her and continued to smile. "There's something bothering you." He said. "You know you can always talk to me."

Rogue smiled sincerely at him. "Ah know, Professor. And thank you." She said, looking down at her plate. "Ah really am just tired."

Charles nodded and she knew he understood. "Then we'll have to get in bed earlier tonight." They were quiet as they ate before Charles' phone rang. "Excuse me." He said, taking his phone and answering it. "Charles Xavier."

Rogue listened as she continued to eat, stopping to take a sip of her water.

"Dani." He said, causing Rogue to listen more intently. "Not at all. We can leave tonight." Taking out a pen from his breast pocket, he took out a business card and turned it over. "What is your address?"

Rogue smiled at his being formal. He had already pinpoint her using Cerebro, but this was a wiser choice of going about picking her up.

"Absolutely. I'll get the plane tickets ready and we'll pick you up on the way to the airport." He said, placing the pen back in his breast pocket. "No. Your mother doesn't owe me anything for the tickets."

Rogue liked this girl already.

"Alright. We'll see you later this evening. Goodbye, Dani." Charles said, ending the call with a smile. "Well, it looks like there will be three of us flying home tonight."

"So it's tonight then." Rogue said, seeing Charles nod.

"Dani wants to get out of here as soon as possible." Hs said.

"Ah don't blame her." Rogue said, stabbing another bite of grilled chicken. "Her father's an ass. Ah hope she ain't livin' with him."

"I don't think so. I heard her mother in the background." He said, looking at the address he wrote down. "It'll be a late night for all of us."

"Ah suppose sleepin' in ain't gonna happen tomorrow, either." She said with a shrug. "Tha life of a mom."

Charles smiled. "But it's a wonderful life, I'm sure." He said.

"Ah ain't complaining one bit." She said.

"It's hard work and you're a wonderful parent." He said, making her smile.

"Thanks." She said, resting her chin on her left hand looking down at her plate before she made eye contact with Charles. "Well, ah'm done whenever ya are."

"Then, let's get the check." He said, waving the waitress down.

After leaving, they head back to the hotel where they packed up and got ready to head home later that evening. Rogue decided to head out and check out the mall. She decided she could bring something home for Leila.

Heading inside, she walked through a department store, checking out a few dresses, before she head into a kids store. Walking around, she finally saw a giraffe plushie that was two feet tall. Smiling, she knew that was the one to get as she walked over and took the giraffe before getting in line.

When it was her turn, the man working the register smiled at her. "How are you doing today?" He asked, taking the plushie and scanning the tag with the scanner gun.

"Ah'm doin' great, thanks. How about ya self?" She asked, seeing the man look at her and smirk.

"A lot better since you walked in." He said, typing in a few keys before looking at her. "That isn't the right accent to be way up here."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm here on business." She said seeing the man nod as he put the plushie into a plastic bag.

"Five thirty-two." He said, looking over her face. "That's a shame. How long you staying?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow as she handed him six dollars. "Leavin' tonight." She said, watching him type the amount in and the register drawer pop open.

"Maybe we could have dinner and I could get you to change your mind and stay for a few more days." He smirked, holding her change in his hand as he closed the register drawer.

Holding her hand out, Rogue smirked back. "Ah know ya see this ring." She said as she turned her hand over and cupped it, letting him know she wanted her change.

"Married or engaged?" He asked, placing the change in her hand.

"Happily married." She said, pocketing the change. "And if ya wanna meet a woman, a toy store ain't a good start. These women are already taken. Later, hun."

Grabbing the plushie she just bought, she walked out of the store and shook her head lightly. Ever since she had gotten married, men were on her constantly, asking her out and hitting on her every time she was alone or with Ororo or Jean. The huge rock on her finger didn't matter, apparently, and it was sad.

"No one has respect for marriage any more." She said to herself as she walked into a lingerie shop.

* * *

"Yook!" Madison yelled, her thumb in her mouth as they parked the stroller at the glass.

"How cool!" Kitty matched her daughter's enthusiasm. "You like the big kitties, huh?"

Madison nodded as she pointed to the tiger that walked up to them. "Dat t'ing is huge." Craig said, watching as it paced back and forth at the glass before looking at them again.

Leila walked up to the glass and pressed her face against it and her palms. She watched as the tiger looked at her before it jumped against the glass and roared, causing her to jump back and scream as she ran to Gambit and hugged his legs.

"Hold me!" She said, lightly jumping.

He smiled as he picked her up. "Can' get y', _petit_. Dat glass be super t'ick." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Even if it did, I'd fight it off o' ya. So would your daddy." Logan said, poking her with a grin, causing her to giggle.

"Ain' not'in' gonna happen t' you." Gambit reassured her as he put her back down.

"I believe the Zebra enclosure is next." Storm said, as they made their way over to the next exhibit.

Walking on to a wooden deck with railing, they stopped at the edge and looked at the Zebras that stood a good distance away. "Horsies!" Madison said, pointing.

"T'ose are Zebras." Craig said, kneeling down beside Madison and pointing. "What color are dey?"

"Bwack and white!" She said with a smile.

"Y' got it." Craig said, kissing her forehead. "Good job."

"I wanna go to the next one." Leila said, pulling on Gambit's T-shits tale.

Holding his index finger out, he nodded. "We get dere. Hold on." He said, as they walked to the next enclosure.

It was the monkies. They watched as they jumped and swung around on their make-shift jungle gym.

"Jump aroun' like Uncle Kurt, no?" Gambit said with a smile as he watched them swing some more. "T'ink y' could do dat, _petit_?"

There was no response.

"_Petit_?" He asked, looking down to his right and then left seeing she was gone. "Leila?" Panic set in as he looked around frantically. "Where's Leila? See where she go?"

Storm looked around. "Leila?" She called out.

Gambit walked back toward the entrance of the Zebra enclosure. "Leila?" He called out, looking left and right.

As he walked down the way, Gambit kept his eyes open as he searched for her, walking up to a random couple. "Y' seen a li'l girl. 'Bout dis tall wearin' a pink shirt with cats on it?"

"No, I'm sorry." The man said as they walked passed them.

He asked a few more people before he turned around and looked at Logan. "I got her scent." Logan said as they head off toward a section they hadn't been to yet.

"She love de giraffes." He said, stopping and heading down the fork in the path. "Gotta be dere."

Following right behind him. "Definitely came this way." Logan said as they walked up the way.

As they walked up to the Giraffe enclosure, they saw Leila opening the gate to go feed them "Leila Noel!" Gambit called out to her as he quickly walked over and grabbed her arm. "Why y' go runnin' off like dat?"

"I wanna see the Giraffes." She said, as he knelt down and placed his hands on her arms.

"Y don' ever run off." He asked, his voice stern. "Y' can' jus' go wanderin' off whenever y' feel like it. Don't y' _EVER_ do dat again. Y' understand me?"

She was quiet as she looked down at the ground, a frown forming on her face.

"Yes sir?" He asked, making her look at him. "Yes sir?"

"Yes sir." She said, quietly her bottom lip quivered.

Letting out a sigh, Gambit pulled her close and hugged her tight, his voice going back to normal "Scared me good, girl. Couldn' find you. Can' be runnin' off like dat. Someone coulda snatched y' up an' take y' away from me." He said, pulling away and smiling as he placed his hand on the side of her face. "If dat happen, I be sad fo' de rest o' my life. Yo' my baby girl. Love y' mo' dan anyt'in'."

Leila sniffed and blinked tears away that had formed. As they trailed down her cheeks, Gambit sighed as he wiped them away before he stood and reached in his pocket and took out a ten.

"Le's go feed de Giraffes, eh?" He said, placing his hand on her head as he opened the gate and walked with her up to the Giraffe keeper. "However many dis'll buy, _mon ami_."

Taking the ten, the keeper gave Leila ten special crackers for the giraffe. "There you go." He said.

"A'right, here dey come. T'ink dey know y' got de food." Gambit said, picking her up and holding her close to the railing. "Don' let dem lick yo' hand off."

Leila giggled as one giraffe came over and took the cracker from her hand with its tongue. "That's one gross tongue." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Looking over his left shoulder, Gambit smiled as he saw Logan, Storm, Kitty and Craig coming up behind them. "I'm so glad you found her." Kitty said as they walked up and stood beside Gambit, watching Leila feed the Giraffe.

Madison giggled when Leila squealed at the Giraffe's tongue. "Ew!" Leila said, holding her hand up and starting to laugh as she handed a cracker to Gambit. "Madison can have that one."

"Well, aren' y' sweet." He said, kissing her cheek as he handed it to Kitty.

Taking the cracker, Kitty knelt down and handed to Madison. "What do you say to Leila, since she let you have one of her crackers for the Giraffe?" She asked.

"T'ank you." She said, thumb still in her mouth.

"You're welcome." Leila said back as she fed another cracker. "There's another one! Daddy, we have to feed that one, too!"

"Den, hold on t' t'ose crackers an' wait until it comes over here." Gambit said. "Daddy don' got no mo' cash. Y' done run me dry."

Craig picked Madison up and walked her to the railing. "Hold it out." He said, watching Madison put her arm out as the Giraffe walked closer to them.

When it took the cracker, Madison giggled as she retracted her hand. "Did it get ya?" Logan asked with a smile.

Walking up to Gambit, Storm placed her hand on her back. "Are Giraffes your favorite animal?" She asked.

"Uh huh!" Leila said, letting the Giraffe that just came over, have her last cracker.

"They are beautiful, aren't they." Storm said with a smile.

"Did y' know dat Tante Ro be from where Giraffes come from?" Gambit asked.

Leila raised an eyebrow. "The zoo?" She asked, making them laugh.

"Non." Gambit said, tucking hair behind her ear. "Giraffes and Tante Ro bot' from Africa. Dat be on de ot'er side o' de world."

"Like China?" Leila asked.

"Jus' like dat." Gambit nodded. "Maybe I take y' an' Mommy t' Africa one day."

"Yeah!" Leila said with excitement as she reached out to pet the Giraffe, but he moved back from them.

"They only want the crackers." Logan said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Don't like to be touched."

"Wanna cwacker." Madison said, looking at Craig.

Craig looked at Kitty. "Y' got any cash on y'?" He asked.

"Here." Logan said, giving the keeper a five.

"Thanks, Logan." Kitty said, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Any time, kid." He said as he walked away and toward the exit.

After Madison fed the Giraffe, they left the Giraffe enclosure and walked down the path a ways. "We gonna hafta get back an' get everyt'ing cleaned up fo' Mommy." Gambit said as Leila rest her head on his shoulder.

"They headin' back tonight?" Logan asked as they stopped and sat down at a long picnic table in the food area.

"Wha' she tol' me." He said, taking out his wallet. "Whachu wanna eat?"

Leila smiled as he placed his index finger on the top of her head. "Um... A hamburger!" She said.

"Well, don' know if dey got dat, but I check fo' you." He said, looking at the small group. "Anyone else?"

"I will take a water, please." Storm said.

The others declined and Gambit walked off to get the food and drinks. When he returned, he smiled when he saw Logan holding Leila and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hope I wasn' gone dat long." He said, setting the hamburger down and three bottled waters. "Now dis be de size o' hamburger Uncle Logan get, so we gonna share it. _D'accord_?"

Leila yawned as she sat up and looked at the hamburger. "Okay." She said, watching as he took a knife and cut her a piece off.

* * *

"Our plane leaves at nine twenty." Charles said, looking over at Rogue who had joined him in his room.

"Gonna be a long night." She said, tucking her legs under her on the couch and hugging one of the throw pillows.

"And a long flight, I'm afraid." He said. "We have a three hour layover in Houston."

"Dang." Rogue said, blinking a few times. "Well, ah guess ah better get a book ta read."

"With our new student, I'm sure you two will talk the time away." Charles said with a smile.

"Ah like her. She's spunky." Rogue said, smiling back as she looked at her ring. "She knows what she wants and it ain't in Washington."

"I want you to be her personal councilor." Charles said, causing Rogue to look at him.

"Ya want me ta be a councilor?" She asked. "Professor, ah'm honored, but-"

"This young woman needs someone to talk to who can relate to what she's going through." Charles said. "Plus, she'll be at that school all by herself with no one familiar in bounds. She'll feel small and out of place."

Rogue nodded. "If ya think ah'm good enough, ah'll give it a go." She shrugged.

"You're over qualified." Charles said, smiling at his former student.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag by, but they were finally heading to pick Dani up. When they arrived, Dani said bye to her mother before she got in the rental car and they drove off toward the airport.

"I've never flown before." Dani said from the back seat. "Is it scary?"

"Only if ya afraid of heights." Rogue said,winking at her from the rear view mirror.

"What's the school like?" She asked, as they pulled into the airport rental car drop off.

"It's huge." Rogue said. "Ah can guarantee ya gonna get lost a few times, but ah'll help ya find ya way, sugah."

They were quiet the rest of the time they entered the airport, got their bags checked and went through security. They hit up a souvenirs shop where Rogue got a book to read and Dani picked out a few magazines. Walking to the gate, they took a seat and waited for the plane to board.

"Ah forget how tedious public transportation can be." Rogue said, crossing her right leg over her left.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

Rogue smiled. "We have a private jet, but due to an emergency yesterday, it had ta go back home." She said.

Dani nodded. "So, this school is like, really rich?" She asked.

Charles chuckled. "I have invested in the school, yes." He said. "But telling you about it all will take the excitement away."

"Tell me, Dani." Rogue said, patting her thigh. "Ah wanna know about ya. Ya favorite hobbies, music, movies. Everything."

Dani shrugged. "I like to paint." She said.

"Oil or acrylic?" Rogue asked, and Dani perked up at the face that she knew the different mediums.

"Oil." She said. "Acrylic dries too fast and watercolors are...yeah."

Rogue winked at her. "Ah have a friend in Russia that paints. He use ta live at tha school." She said.

"Whoa, so people come from all over the world to this place?" She asked.

"All over." Rogue smiled.

Dani smirked. "You're _definitely_ from the South." She said.

"Now what on Earth gave that away?" Rogue joked as they called for their plane to board.

After they got on the plane and took their seats in first class, the pilot gave the instructions and the stewardess did her thing. After all that nonsense, they were taking off. Rogue looked at Dani, who sat beside her, and noticed her gripping the arm rests.

Smiling, she reached over and pat the girl's knee. "It'll be fine, hun. Don't worry." She said, noticing Dani calm down just a bit. "Once we get up in tha air, it'll be better."

"I've never flown, so this is crazy." Dani said, looking at Rogue before she looked out the window. "Thanks for letting me sit by the window."

"No problem." Rogue said, crossing her left leg over her right, not to crowd Dani.

When they were up in the air, they were allowed to use their electronics. Charles looked through his iPad, while Rogue pulled the book she had bought out and Dani looked through one od the magazines she had got.

"So, you said you're married?" Dani asked Rogue.

Setting the book down, Rogue looked at her and smiled. "Mm hmm." She said.

"How long?" She asked.

"Five years Wednesday." Rogue answered.

"Five years?" Dani asked. "Didn't you say you had a five year old daughter?"

Rogue smiled. "Yeah, well, she was a surprise." She said. "Just for tha record, we were engaged _before_ we even knew about her."

"I'm not judging." Dani said.

"Ya wanna see 'em?" Rogue asked.

"Sure." Dani said as she leaned a little closer when Rogue took her phone out of her pocket.

Pulling up her gallery, she smiled seeing the first picture was of Leila. "That's my little monster." She said, handing the phone to Dani. "Ya can flip through 'em if ya want. There ain't anything indecent."

Dani smirked as she flipped to the next picture. "She's adorable." She said as she went to the next picture. "What's her name?"

"Leila." Rogue said, watching Dani's reaction to the pictures.

"Is this your husband?" Dani asked, showing her the picture.

Rogue shook her head. "That's Logan. You'll meet him. He's a little rough around tha edges, but he's a softie once ya get ta know him." She said as she went to the next picture of their day at the beach from this summer. "_That's_ my husband."

"Damn." Dani said, covering her mouth. "Sorry."

Rogue smiled. "Ah've said worse." She said. "And trust me, ah have tha same reaction every time ah see him."

Going to the next picture Dani raised her eyebrows. "Is he a mutant, too?" She asked.

"Yep. Ya can't see it, 'cause of his shades, but his eyes give that away." She said, making Dani glance at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Are they yellow or something?"

"Red and black, actually." Rogue shifted in the leather seat.

"Really?" Dani said, going to the next picture and seeing Rogue and him sitting on a swing with their daughter. "Oh, I see them now. Whoa, they're pretty awesome."

"It's good ya seein' this now. Some people meet him and think he's gonna eat their soul." She said, making Dani chuckle. "Ah'm serious."

"That's stupid." Dani said flipping to the next page and raising her eyebrow. "Did you know this was in here?"

Rogue looked at the picture and stifled a blush, seeing herself in a mighty revealing lingerie top and bottom. "Sorry. That was for my husband. He was choosin' what ah should wear for... Why am ah tellin' ya that?" She asked, chuckling with Dani.

"Sounds like you two are still in love." Dani said, flipping to the next picture. "I wish my parents were."

Rogue smiled warmly at her. "Sometimes it ain't that they don't love each other any more, it's just that they don't see eye ta eye." She said. "Trust me, just bein' married for five years had been a struggle."

"But you make it work, right?" Dani asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Well, yeah. We make it work because we love each other. That's why communication is so important in a relationship." She said, seeing Dani nod. "Here, let's get on ta a more enjoyable topic. Music. What kinds of music do ya like?"

"Rock." Dani said, handing Rogue her phone back.

"Alright. Classic or tha new stuff?" She asked Dani.

"Classic for sure." She said.

"Ah like ya more and more we talk, hun." Rogue said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I apologize for any typos you find. I write most of these on my iPad and we all know how fantastic the auto correct is on Apple devices...**_

* * *

After their three hour layover in Houston, the plane finally made it to New York and they were soon on their way to the mansion. When the taxi dropped them off, they gathered their suitcases and head inside where Rogue took Dani up to the third floor to an empty room.

"Not sure how ya feel about bein' by ya self, but ah know ah wanted ta be when ah first joined tha school." Rogue said, turning the light on. "It ain't tha Hilton, but ah hope ya find it cozy."

Dani smiled as she walked over and placed her backpack on the bed. "This is great. A lot bigger than my room back home." She said, turning around and facing Rogue. "Where's your room?"

"Ah'm actually on tha second floor. So ah'm a ways away." She said, taking out a piece of paper from her purse and a pen, jotting something down. "Here. That's my number. If ya need anything, call or text or whatever ya want and ah'll come meet ya here."

Dani took the paper and smiled up at Rogue. "Thanks, Anna." She said, putting the paper in her pocket.

"Mm hmm." Rogue said, a yawn escaping. "Goodness. Sorry about that." She looked at her watch. "It's almost four. We better hit the hay. Feel free ta text me when ya wake up. Ya can always explore on ya own. No ones gonna bite ya."

Dani smirked and nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Sleep well, sugah." Rogue said, winking as she left Dani's room and walked to the stairs.

Descending to the second floor,mRogue yawned again and she walked down the hall and took a left before walking down and taking another left. When she reached the bedroom, she opened the door slowly and quietly, seeing the room was pitch black.

She was surprised Gambit wasn't sitting up in bed, typing away for his class. She was actually a bit disappointed he wasn't awake. Shrugging it off, she head across the room and opened the door to the hall. Walking across, she gently pushed the door to Leila's room open and walked inside.

She smiled as she walked over to the side of her daughter' shed and saw her sleeping. Leaning down, she kissed her forehead before she head to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Returning to the bedroom, she stripped from her clothes and slid under the sheets, moving close to Gambit. He didn't move, so today had to have been busy.

The man was out.

Smiling, she draped her arm over his chest and rest her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. It was so good to be back in her own bed and with that feeling, she let sleep come and take her away to dreamland.

* * *

A beep stirred Gambit awake and he noticed Rogue cuddled close to him. He wasn't sure when she had gotten home, because he didn't hear her come in. Rolling to his right side, he draped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. She stirred, but didn't wake.

There was that beep again.

Looking over Rogue on her nightstand, he saw her phone had received a text. Gently reaching over, he took her phone and checked to see who it was.

The text read, 'Hey it's Dani. Just texting so you'll have my number.'

_'Who de fuck is Dani?_' He thought to himself as he reached back over and placed the phone back on the nightstand.

By the spelling of it, and the trip, he put two and two together. It had to be the new kid. At least, he hoped it was. Looking over Rogue's face, he gently kissed her forehead before he lied his head down next to hers.

Hearing the bedroom door to the hall open, he lifted his head to see Leila walk in rubbing her eyes. He put his index finger to his lips, letting her know to be quiet. Leila's face beamed with excitement as she saw her mom.

Running over, she climbed up on the bed and crawled her way in between them. "_Soyez prudent_." He whispered. "Y' gonna wake her up."

Leila looked at Rogue and then at Gambit before she lied her head down and cuddled close to Rogue. He smiled as he did the same, wrapping his arm over both of his girls. He was surprised Leila stayed there as long as she did as they lied there.

The sunlight started to fill the room, causing everything to turn a light blue color, because of the curtains. "Can I go downstairs?" Leila whispered loudly.

"_Oui_. Go terrorize whoever's up." He smiled, watching her climb out of bed and head out the bedroom door without closing it.

Sighing, he got out of the bed and closed the door before he returned under the covers and returned to the position he had been in, but it wasn't comfortable any more. His body was now awake.

"_Merde_." He muttered as Rogue took in a deep breath and rolled on to her back, opening her eyes and blinking a few times. "Fuck, didn' mean t' wake y', _chere_."

Rogue turned her head to him and dipped her eyebrows. "Watch ya mouth." She said, before rolling to face him, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Hi."

"Hi." He repeated, giving her a smile. "When y' get home?"

Taking in a deep breath and blinking slowly she looked at him again. "Almost four when ah got in bed." She said, combing through his hair. "When did y'all go ta bed?"

"Put her t' bed 'round eight-t'irty and I got in bed 'round ten." He said, running his hand up her side.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Prob'ly eight." He said.

Rogue moaned as she closed her eyes. "Ah'm gonna try and get some more sleep. Ah'm so tired from the time changes and the jet lag." She said, pulling the covers up under her chin.

"Jus' go on an' sleep, _mon amour_. We talk later, eh?" He said, kissing her forehead before he got out of bed and got dressed.

Heading out of the bedroom, he made his way down the halls and down stairs into the kitchen. Scott was at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper while Kitty was helping Madison eat. Walking over, Gambit poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the island counter.

"How we doin'?" He asked, taking a sip.

"Fine." Scott said with a smile.

"Well, Madison didn't sleep last night." Kitty said. "That's why Craig isn't down here."

Gambit smirked. "De joys o' parentin'." He said, pushing off the counter and walking over, sitting beside Madison and placing his hand on her head. "Y' keep yo' mommy an' daddy awake, _petit_?"

Madison smiled as she took another bite of oatmeal. "So Anna and the Professor are back. Leila was announcing that her mommy was home." Kitty said with a smile.

"Yeah, she up dere sleepin'." Gambit said, pointing his thumb up toward the ceiling. "Got home 'round four."

"Poor thing is probably exhausted." Kitty said, wiping Madison's mouth.

"She look it." He smirked, glancing at Kitty and then Scott. "Don' tell her I said dat."

Scott smiled and shook his head. "I know better." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Aww." Kitty said, looking at Gambit. "The trip was short. Wasn't she suppose to be gone a week?"

"_Oui_, but de girl come back wit' dem las' night, er, dis mornin'." He said. "Guess t'ings went smoot'er dan expected."

Scott put the paper down. "That's _never_ a good sign." He said, looking at Gambit.

"Y' a'ways t'inkin' de worst, _mon ami_." Gambit said. "Wha' dey gonna do?"

"You never know." Scott said, picking the paper back up, knowing arguing with Gambit about this was a dead end.

Logan came in the kitchen holding Leila. "I think this belongs to you." He said, delivering her to Gambit.

Giving her a concerned look, Gambit sat her in his lap. "Wha' kinda mischief y' get int' now?" He asked, looking up at Logan.

"Messin' with my bike." Logan said.

"I was just pretending to ride it." Leila said, looking down at the table.

Smirking, Gambit glanced up at Logan. "Y' wanna ride dat motorcycle?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

Standing, Gambit held her as he picked his coffee up in his other hand. "Den Uncle Logan, le's give dis _fille_ a ride on de bike." He said as Logan smirked and nodded before they head to the garage.

"Your wife gonna kill me?" He asked, walking into the garage and over to the bike.

"Non." Gambit said, waiting until Logan got on the bike before he sat her on the back. "Y' gotta hold on t' Uncle Logan tight, now. Don' move yo' feet from dis spot, _d'accord_?"

"I won't." Leila said, wrapping her arms around Logan's torso and gripping his shirt.

"You ready kiddo?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She said with excitement as Logan kicked the engine to life and revved it up.

"Hold on tight!" Logan said over the roar as he slowly took off and circled a few times on the circle driveway.

Gambit watched and smiled as Leila laughed and yelled. Logan brought the bike back into the garage and killed the engine before he stood and took Leila in his arms. Chuckling, Logan bounced her in his arms before they head back inside.

"Ya know, you're letting that girl walk all over you." Logan said with a smirk.

"So?" Gambit smirked back as they noticed someone standing in the hall.

Logan gave two sniffs. "New kid." He said.

Setting Leila down, Gambit walked closer to her. "Guessin' y' mus' be Dani." He said with a smile.

"Yeah..." She said. "And you're Anna's husband?"

"Y' a'ready know 'bout me?" Gambit asked. "Hope it was all good."

Dani smiled shyly. "Of course it was." She said, looking at Leila. "And you're Leila. Am I right?"

Leila nodded her head before she hid behind Gambit's right leg. "C'mon now. Dani gonna be livin' wit' us. Don' be hidin'." Gambit said, trying to pull her around in front of him. "Wha' y' doin'? Y' ain' never shy, _petit_."

"It's alright." Dani said. "She doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to."

"The kid's friendlier than anyone I know." Logan said. "This is strange. I'm Logan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Dani said, slightly waving. "Anna showed me pictures of all you guys on the plane."

"O' course she did." Gambit said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes slightly. "She gotta have pictures o' everyt'in'g."

"Well, she's a mother. I think she's allowed." Dani said.

"Daddy?" Leila asked, getting his attention.

Gambit knelt down and gave her his full attention. "Wha's on yo' mind?" He asked as she moved in and whispered in his ear, hugging his neck, before she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "_Non_. Ain' not'in' wrong _petit_. She here t' learn t' control her powers."

Looking at Dani one last time, Leila ran off toward the stairs and ran up them. "What's gotten into that kid?" Logan asked, looking at Gambit.

* * *

Rogue stirred to Leila whispering in her face, so she opened her eyes. "What, baby?" She asked, groggily, reaching out and touching the side of Leila's face.

"When are you going to get up?" Leila whispered.

Closing her eyes again, Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't know." she answered. "Mommy's really tired, sugah."

"But you've been sleeping." Leila said.

Rogue smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at Leila. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Ten, one, seven." Leila said.

Letting out a yawn, Rogue stretched her arms and legs before she sat up. "What did ya wanna do?" She asked.

"Can we go to Angie's?" She asked.

Rubbing her eyes Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't care. Where's Daddy?" She asked, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"He's down stairs." Leila answered, standing on the bed and jumping.

Rogue turned around and dipped her eyebrows. "Ya better stop jumpin' on that bed." She said, causing Leila to stop and sit down.

After getting dressed, Rogue put her hair up in a bun before she left the room with Leila. Looking at her phone, she saw the text from Dani and smiled. Reaching the ground floor, they head into the kitchen where Jean was sitting with Charles. They looked her way and smiled as she entered with a yawn.

"Sorry, y'all." Rogue apologized. "Ah don't see how ya ain't still sleepin', Professor."

Charles smiled. "Need to start the week." He said.

Grabbing a mug, Rogue poured herself a cup of coffee and put a bit of vanilla creamer in it before she joined them at the table. "How ya doin', hun?" She asked Jean, placing her hand on Jean's forearm.

Jean smiled and placed her hand on Rogue's. "I'm fine. Thank you." She said. "This pregnancy has been more rough than I thought it would or should."

"Y'all've had a rough time, what with tha miscarriages and all." She said, giving her a comforting smile. "This baby's gonna be amazing."

"Thank you." Jean said. "I'm just disappointed this didn't happen sooner so Leila would have someone to run around with."

"Hey, _c'est la vie_." Rogue said, knowing she butchered the pronunciation. "Leila's just fine."

"Mommy, when are we going to Angie's?" Leila asked.

"Mommy's talkin', baby. Go find ya dad and ask him if he wants ta go." She said, watching Leila run out of the kitchen. "So, Professor, have ya see Dani this mornin'?"

Charles smiled and nodded. "She's been exploring." He said. "I believe she's met most of the staff already."

Rogue smiled. "She's gonna fit in here." She said. "She's got a bit of a feisty personality, but she's a sweet girl. When did ya wanna start her training?"

Charles shook his head. "She's here to observe us for the week. If she likes what she sees, then she's more than welcome to stay and we'll decide on when to start her training." He said.

"So, we're just gonna let her walk around with her powers all outta control?" Rogue asked.

Jean raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully. "We let you, didn't we?" She asked.

Rogue chuckled sheepishly. "Ya got me there." She said, taking another sip of coffee. "Lordy, ah'm tired. Remy just might have ta take Leila ta Angie's by himself."

"Still feeling the jet lag?" Jean asked with a smile.

"It's bad." Rogue said, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Forgot how much of a headache flying commercial was. Might have ta go get some fresh air."

Leila ran back into the kitchen and over to Rogue. "Mommy?" She asked.

"What, love?" She answered, placing her hand on the side of the girl's face.

"Daddy said he wants to go." She said, tapping her feet impatiently. "He told me to ask you if you're ready."

Letting out a sigh, Rogue took her phone out and sent him a text. "There. We'll be able ta talk face ta face instead of through a five year old." She said, taking another sip of coffee while she waited for Gambit to show up.

After a few minutes, he showed up and smiled at everyone in the kitchen. "Y' rang?" He asked, walking closer to them.

"Ah'm ready ta go out if ya are." Rogue said, wiping something off of his shirt in the front.

Looking down and watching her, he shook his head. "Dat ain' comin' out." He said.

"What is it?" Rogue asked, stopping and looking up at him.

He shrugged. "Don' know, but it ain' gonna come out 'til it gets washed." He said.

"And ya gonna wear that?" Rogue asked, standing.

"Y' embarrassed t' be seen wit' me?" He asked, putting his hand on her waist.

Rogue smirked. "Can it." She said, lightly patting the side of his face as his phone rang.

Taking it out of his pocket, he looked at the screen. "It be fo' you, _petit_." He said, pressing answer and handing the phone to Leila before he looked at Rogue.

"Hello?" Leila asked, curiously, before her expression turned to pure joy. "_Bon-papa_!"

Rogue smiled at him as she looked back at Leila, who listened to what was said on the other end.

"Good." Leila said. "Uh huh. We saw the animals."

"Bring de phone." Gambit motioned for her to follow as they head for the garage.

"I got to feed the giraffes." Leila said as they walked into the garage and head over to one of the sedans. "Yeah, they're my favorite."

Helping her get strapped in, Gambit opened the door for Rogue before he walked around and got into the driver's seat and buckled up before turning the engine on. Pulling out of the garage, they head down the driveway and toward Angie's.

"Uh huh." Leila said, looking out the window. "Yeah! When?"

Gambit narrowed his gaze at Leila in the rear view mirror. There was no telling what his father was saying to her. Putting the sun visor down, Rogue opened the mirror and positioned it to watch Leila.

"Okay!" She said, excitedly. "Bye!"

Reaching back, Rogue took the phone and handed it to Gambit. "What did _Papa_ Jean-Luc have ta say?" She asked, looking at Leila.

"I'm going to stay with him for a week." Leila said.

"Who said?" Gambit asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"_Bon-papa_." Leila said.

"But did we say dat was a'right?" He asked. "He ain' yo' daddy. Y' got school startin' next week. I'ma hafta call him later and tell him t' quit lyin' t' his granddaughter."

"He ain't lyin'." Rogue said. "He probably forgot that she's startin' school."

"He didn' fo'get." Gambit said as they pulled on to the street that Angie's restaurant was on. "He know."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Rogue looked back at Leila and smiled. "Ya can't go visiting Papa Jean-Luc, because ya startin' school. Remember?" She asked, seeing Leila think about it.

"I can start later." Leila said.

Rogue smiled at her suggestion. "It don't work like that, sugah." She said. "Maybe Papa Jean-Luc can come visit ya here."

"But I've never been to his house." Leila slightly whined.

"Dere a reason fo' dat." Gambit said as he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

Dropping the subject, they got out of the car and head for the entrance of the restaurant. Gambit slipped his hand in Rogue's and smiled when she looked at him. Opening the door for them, they walked inside and were greeted by Angie.

"My favorite people in the whole wide world!" Angie said, kneeling down to hug Leila. "You guys skipped this last weekend."

"That was my fault." Rogue said. "I was away on business."

"Well, away on business can be excused. I've got your table ready." She said,me scoring them to their usual table. "Daughter will be right over. Good to see you all."

Moving his chair closer to Rogue, Gambit placed his hand on her right shoulder and began to massage it. "Y' sleep a'right, _chere_?" He asked, massaging the left.

Closing her eyes at the sensation, Rogue lulled her head forward. "Yeah, just didn't get enough is all." She said, lifting her head and smiling at him. "Thanks."

"Get a bat' when we get home, eh? Massage yo' back an' all." He said, running his hand down her back before he placed it on her thigh.

"That sounds wonderful." She said as Angie's daughter walked up.

"Well, there's the happy family. What can I get for drinks? Usual?" She asked.

"Soda!" Leila said.

"No. Ya drinking either juice, milk or water." Rogue said.

"Apple juice, please." Leila said, taking the green crayon that was provided and began to doodle.

"Ah'd like some grapefruit juice, please." Rogue said, looking at Gambit. "What about ya, hun?"

"T'ink I jus' want water. Be coffee'd out, no?" Gambit said, looking at Angie's daughter.

"Alrightie. I'll have those out in a minute." She said, heading to the back.

Leaning back in the chair, Gambit smiled as he watched Leila draw, what looked to be, a giraffe. Looking to his right, he smiled at Rogue before he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Missed you." He said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I know it only two days."

"Ah always miss ya." She said, stroking the side of his face with her left hand. "Ah just need ta catch up on my sleep."

"By de way." He said, taking her hand. "Booked us a bed an' breakfast fo' t'morrow."

Rogue smiled. "A little getaway?" She asked.

"Be somet'in'." He said. "Wish I coulda planned somet'in' mo' extravagant."

"Just getting away, just tha two of us, is fine with me, lover." Rogue said, kissing his cheek as Angie's daughter returned.

"Here you go. What are we eating?" She asked, taking out her notepad.

"Wha'chu want, _petit_?" Gambit asked, leaning over and pointing at the kids menu on the coloring page. "Pick somet'in'."

"I want..." Leila said, looking at the pictures. "Pancakes with strawberries."

"Good choice." Rogue said. "That sounds yummy."

"Maman." Gambit said, looking at Rogue.

"Ah'd like ta have tha breakfast stir fry, please." Rogue said with a smile.

"Okay." Angie's daughter said, jotting it down before looking at Gambit. "And for Papa Bear?"

He smirked, handing her the menus. "Y' know Wha' I want." He said as she took them.

"Yep. I'll put these in for you." She said, walking into the back.

Leaning forward, Rogue rest her chin on her hands as she looked at Leila. "So, tell me about tha zoo, love. What did ya do? What animals did ya see?" She asked.

"We saw Hippos and Zebras and Monkeys and Giraffes and Crocodiles." Leila said. "Oh! And Tigers and Lions."

"Wow. That's a lot. Did ya have a good time?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah." Leila answered.

"Had a good time 'till she give me a heart attack." Gambit said.

"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked, looking to her left at him.

"One minute we be lookin' at de monkeys, next she be gone. Jus' up an' left on her own t' de Giraffes." He said.

"I wanted to see the Giraffes." Leila said, looking at her mom.

"But ya too little ta be runnin' off by ya self, hun." Rogue said, smiling at Gambit. "Ah can only imagine what was goin' through ya mind."

Shaking his head, he sighed. "All de worst." He said, leaning over and gently stroking Leila's hair. "Luckily we have Uncle Logan wit' us. He track her down, t'ough I knew she be wit' de Giraffes."

"Ya don't ever run off without one of us with ya." Rogue said to her.

"I know." She said, continuing with her coloring.

Smiling, Rogue turned her attention back to Gambit. "So, when are we leavin'?" She asked.

"In de morning." He said, taking her hand. "Nine o'clock."

"Ah feel bad leavin' Dani. Tha Professor wants me ta be her personal mentor." She said, watching Gambit take her hand.

"Y' only be gone 'bout a day." He said. "Ain' a long trip. Jus' stayin' de night."

"Am I going?" Leila asked.

Gambit smiled at her. "Not dis time, _petit_." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Daddy and ah are takin' a trip ta celebrate tha day we got married." Rogue said. "It's what husbands and wives do. Mommy's and daddy's."

"But why can't I go with ya?" Leila asked, confused.

"We ain' gonna do anyt'in' fun." He said.

Rogue raised her eyebrow and smirked. "That's debatable." She said, getting him to smirk back as Angie's daughter returned with their food.


End file.
